The Pureblood Princess
by TeamElijahnKlaus
Summary: Helen Beaufleur is a new student at Hogwarts and younger sister of the Gryfindor quidditch captain but she is determined to be her own person, and when Draco Malfoy comes along he provides the perfect opportunity.
1. The Train

The Pureblood Princess

Chapter One - The Train

As I looked into the closed compartment I steeled myself a moment looking at the three occupants inside. There was a dark skinned boy with wide shoulders and chiselled features, a girl with a wide face and mousy brown hair and another boy, well more a man with hair one shade down from albino who was lying down with his head in the girls lap. I took another breath and opened the door tentatively. 'Err... Hello, I was just wondering if everyone has set compartments? All the others seem full...' The girl raised her head and looked at me appraisingly before deciding I was not a threat and cackling loudly. I winced at her harsh tone and looked at the boys hopefully. The almost albino one kept his eyes closed and muttered lazily 'First year?'

I nodded then realised he wouldn't see it 'Y-yes' I stuttered and he nodded before smirking slightly and sitting up opening his eyes. 'You can sit with us. Move Pansy.' He raised an eyebrow at the girl who had been fondling his hair. She growled and stood up, moving to sit next to the other boy. I looked at him then stepped forward and sat on the seat awkwardly looking at them 'So…. I'm Helen Beaufleur.' I looked at them as the blonde boy smirked and I noticed that he had done that a lot in the short time I had been here. 'I am Draco, Draco Malfoy. These two are Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Third years' He looked sideways at me and I nodded in understanding 'First year, kind of obviously.' I smiled and then turned quizzical 'So what house are you guys in then?'

'The best' Pansy smirked 'Slytherin.' She looked at me down her nose and I ignored it, sneering slightly 'Really? I want to be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin.' I smiled as I looked at Blaise and he smiled back reassuringly. 'Really?' Pansy mocked 'Well sorry but I don't think that you would fit in with us.'

'Actually Pansy, I think she would.' Draco sneered 'I've heard of Miss Beaufleur's achievements, youngest person to ever be an animagus I hear.' He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed. 'Word travels fast' I muttered and looked into my lap.

'So what animal are you?' Pansy glared at me as I raised my eyes and I glared at her and growled 'Wolf, want to see?!' I stared her down until I heard a chuckling. I turned to look at Blaise and he was just looking straight ahead with a poker face and so I turned my attention to the one and only Draco Malfoy. 'What's so funny? Dragon.' I looked at his grey eyes and he just smirked 'I _would _like to see what has got everyone so worked up'

'Ok' I rolled my eyes 'But to warn you, my clothes _are _still on when I change back.' I winked at him and then thought of the feeling that was released when I experienced when I transformed and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was much closer to the floor and as I looked up the three Slytherins I felt a pair of giant hands around me, lifting me up onto Blaise's lap I knew I was just a wolf pup at the moment but I still had sharp teeth. I snarled as he put his fingers near me and heard the deep voice of Draco laughing and then saying 'I don't think she likes you.'

'Fine then Malfoy, here you have her.' I growled again as I was passed over to Draco and then jumped off his lap and onto the bench beside him and lay down with my head over his thigh. I closed my eyes and felt his hand stroke the back of my neck and down the centre of my spine and I began to purr whenever I exhaled. I hear Pansy giggling and I opened one eye as a growled at her softly. I zoned out of their conversation after a while as Draco's hand ran up and down my back and I slowly let myself get drawn into the lull of sleep.


	2. Dementors

The Dementor

'Rawr' I grumbled as the carriage suddenly jerked to a stop and I tumbled onto the floor, so shocked that I reverted to my human form. I found myself squished on the floor looking up at the three pairs of legs shaking with laughter. I picked myself up as I glared at them then gasped 'are we there already? I'm not changed yet!' I looked at them with wide eyes then noticed they weren't changed yet. 'Why's the train stopped?' I asked and they shrugged before turning in their seats as they felt the chill of death spreading through the carriage. I watched the door as it slowly opened as a skeletal hand touched it and a dark figure with a hood obscuring the face glided forward. I looked around in al directions as a primordial part of me looked for an escape route. The figure glided further forward until it was in front of me and I cringed back, away from the rack odour of decay until my head slammed into the window. I suddenly heard a voice from behind the figure, so cold that is shivered, saying 'He's not here. Leave. Now.' I looked up to see Malfoy with his wand out behind the figure and sighed in relief as it started to back away and then turned and glided out the door. I felt a wetness on my cheeks and reached up to feel that I had tears flowing from my eyes. Pansy looked at me like I was pathetic but when I looked up at Draco all saw was pity. I could see that they were all wondering why the figure had chosen me, but I didn't know myself so I decided to try and change to subject, luckily none of them wanted to relive the moment and so I steered the conversation in a different direction until it managed to land on, guess what?, my hair… 'Well, it used to be almost as white as Draco's. But when I first did magic, which was the first time I was an animagus, it changed to this white with black streaks.' I looked at him as he just sat there thinking. 'Um.. Do you guys know my bother, er.. I mean brother. According to him, he is the next best thing too a superstar at Hogwarts'

'Unlikely!' Draco snorted obviously deciding to actually join in with the conversation. 'So who is this poser anyway? There isn't another Beaufleur' Blaise smirked and I looked at him, taken aback at him speaking.

'Charlie MacGregor. My parents got divorced and he kept my fathers name while I took my mother's.' I looked at them and got a more violent glare from Pansy.

'Really?' Draco looked at me, seemingly more intrigued from this new piece of information. 'Yeh, so is it true? What he says I mean?' I asked him, putting my feet onto the bench and turning to face him.

'He's a big shot in Gryffindor, but not to anyone else. He is the Quidditch captain and seeker and thinks he is some sort of royalty, but to be honest he's not good. They have not won one match since he's been playing for them.' He sneered and I smirked thinking about my goody two shoes brother 'Sounds like him.' I looked at Draco and locked my dark blue eyes with his silver ones. One side of my mouth raised in a half smile and I found myself thinking _I hope I__'__m in Slytherin, even if only for him_. I looked away and he stood up awkwardly saying 'I think we're nearly there, we should start getting ready.'

* * *

'unlucky you Helen, its raining badly and you're going by boat.' Pansy cackled and I rolled my eyes at her. When the train slid to a stop this time I was more prepared for it and so decided to hold onto something, unfortunately that something turned out to be Draco and he ended up on the floor with Blaise and Pansy roaring their heads off. 'oops. Sorry' I winced and we started to file out of the train.

'Hey, guys. I'll meet you at the carriage' I heard Draco's voice and looked up at the pouring rain. 'Come on, I'll walk you to the oaf who takes you across the lake.' he took my hand and put his out robe around my shoulder. I smiled at him nervously as we walked across the platform to the giant of a man, who I found out was called Hagrid. 'I'll see you at the feast Helen.'

I grinned at him through the rain and said 'I'll be the one who's soaked.' he turned away and I reached out to touch his hand, 'Thanks.' I looked away and ran after Hagrid, feeling his gaze on me.


	3. The Sorting and Confrontation

As I walked up the steps toward the Great Hall I looked around at the people who would be in my year and I would have to put up with for the next 7 years. None particularly stood out and then a tall man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair who seemed to have just appeared at the top of the stairs. I stepped back and accidentally stepped on someone's foot in shock from this figure. 'Welcome you snot nosed little rats to Hogwarts were blah blah and blah. I am Professor Snape, Oh who cares anyway, lets get to the sorting' His voice was cold and sneering as he showed his obvious dislike of everyone in the vicinity. He turned, his cape swishing as he led them into the Great Hall. I gasped as I took in the sight of a grand hall lit up in an orange glow by the thousands of floating candles. As I looked up I saw the ceiling had been charmed to look like the sky outside, and so on this night it was filled with thunder and lightning. Snape stepped up to the front of the room and lifted up a hat which looked like it should belong to a cartoon witch and pronounced 'When I speak your name, step forward and sit on the stool, the Sorting Hat will announce which house you shall call you own and then you may go sit with them.' He picked up a long scroll and I thanked god that I wasn't someone with a last name near the end of the alphabet. 'Arielle Adams' A short girl with a bob of dark brown walked up, still dripping and she sat on the stool. No sooner had the hat touched her head that the hat called out 'Gryffindor!'.

'Belladonna Attica' A plump girl with corn-yellow hair was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then it was my turn, as my name was called I stepped up onto the platform and walked forward to sit on the stool. The hat was placed over my head and I waited, suddenly the voice spoke. '_Hmm, you__'__re a tricky one. You long to be your own person, away from the shadows cast by your brother. You have plenty of bravery, but you aren__'__t one for Gryffindor. You want to be great, ambition is plenty and so my only choice is Slytherin_!' I blushed as I stood and walked to the Slytherin table. The other three houses were silent, shocked by what they just witnessed. I looked for a gap where I could sit and saw Draco looking at me, having pushed a large boy out of the way to make a gap. I walked to where he had created a space and sat down, shivering from the cold of the rain. 'Hey' I half smiled and he looked sideways at me 'Hey, you were right about being in Slytherin then.'

'Oh no.' I pretended to look confused 'I got sorted into Gryffindor, I just thought it would be fun to sit here you know.' I shrugged then nudged his shoulder as he grinned. 'Does everyone hear what the sorting hat says? Or is it inside my head?'

'Oh, you mean how everyone heard how you don't want to be near your brother.' he smirked then looked over his shoulder and saw someone who he obviously wanted talk too. I turned and saw a trio with a plain girl, a ginger boy and another boy who was striking with dark hair and green eyes, which I had a very good view of seeing as how he was turned around glaring at us, or more precisely at Draco. I heard him speak next to me 'Potter, is it true you fainted ? I mean you actually fainted?! Ha' he stared making gestures is if her was swooning which his lackeys on either side of him quickly took up and copied. I turned around and sat looking at the table trying to ignore what they were doing. As he turned back around I glared at him 'Who was that?'

'Prissy Potter' his tone was softer than when he had talked to the other boy but I just rolled my eyes and looked down at my plate as it was magically cleared and the pudding was placed on the plates in the centre of the table. 'Slytherin has a bad reputation as it is, you don't have to show everyone why. I mean, you don't have to got around with your subtext saying "I am a racist, I despise gingers and mud bloods, and my father is a death eater and so probably wants to kill your parents… do you want to be my friend" because that is what you are saying at the moment! I am _sick_ of people thinking ' I stood up and stepped off the bench and walked out of the Great Hall with my head held high. I heard him call out 'Helen, you're being unreasonable!' I shook my head and walked faster, not thinking about where I was going until I ran into someone. 'Oh sorry.. Oh. It's you.' I looked up into the face of my brother, the picture of what every girl wants, with golden blonde hair, and the tan and typical good looks of a California surfer. 'What the hell Helen? You just showed me up in front of the whole of Hogwarts!' I just sneered at him, adopting a look I had recently named 'The Malfoy', and turned away, ignoring him. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around glaring 'do you have nothing to say?!'

'No, not really' I rolled my eyes at him 'I am tired of being in you shadow my whole life. I want to be my own person and being in a different house gives me that opportunity!' I snarled at him.

'Oh my God Helen, you could have been in any other house! Slytherin is my enemy, our enemy!'

'No. I am got getting sucked into some ancient feud that there is no reason for! Yes I could have been in Ravenclaw but that is not the kind of person I am, and what the hell is a Hufflepuff anyway?!' I looked up at him and we were locked in a battle of the stares until I heard a voice behind me. 'I would have thought even you would have got the idea by now Charliepops.' I smirked at the nickname even though I was determined to be mad at the owner of the voice. I turned to him and smiled awkwardly 'You realised..'

'.. That you have no clue where the dormitories are, or the password. Yep' he smirked and I laughed a little. 'Come on, I'll show you. Even though I am quite offended about the racist comment, I may hate mud bloods and gingers but racist, I am not.' I snorted and let him lead me across the castle and down steps toward what looked like a dead end with a large stone wall. 'Prince of Enchanters' Draco said and the wall opened to show it was just a very well hidden door. I gasped at the sight meeting me as I took in the room of silver and green. An eerie blue tinged light illuminated the room and as a shadow passed over I saw a huge creature through the window which looked like a giant squid. 'is that…'

'Yep, the Squid, the Slytherin common room is partly in the lake.' he smiled and I winced

'That is not going to help me sleep well tonight.' I muttered as I thought of the thousands of tonnes of water above my head just waiting to spill in and destroy anything in its path. I sat on one of the sofa's and watched as he sat next to me and we descended into an uncomfortable silence. I looked across at him and then turned to the fireplace, watching the flames as they interweaved and glowed with a flickering light. We sat in the silence for a few minutes until the door suddenly opened and the rest of Slytherin house poured in with a raucous noise. Draco stood quickly and I saw a few girls who had been sorted in my year giving me suspicious glances and walking in an opposite direction. I sighed and curled up pointedly ignoring the glares of others who wanted to sit on the sofa. Some time later I stood and started to walked to the corridor with the dorms, which had been pointed out by a prefect. 'Hey, Beaufleur!'

I turned and looked at Draco, 'What?' I looked at him trying to do the same sneer I had seen him do many times, but I failed and just caused him to laugh. 'I'll meet you down here to take you to breakfast tomorrow. I mean, that's only if you want, because I get that the castle is really confusing in the first year and..' He was rambling and I was trying to suppress the giggles so I just stopped him. 'Yeh, sure. I'd love that.' I smiled at him and opened the door to the girls dorm walking through and sitting by the bed that I found my trunks next to. All the beds were identical with green and silver hangings. I changed into a strappy top and shorts and got into bed curling up in a foetal position and slowly dozing off.


	4. Not Such A Nice Awakening

I woke up with my hangings open and I being unable to move my body. I looked around with my head locked and saw the other four girls who had been sorted in my year standing by the side of my bed. A girl with dark brown hair and a cruel sneer stepped forward.

'Morning Little Miss stuck up! Didn't see fit to even introduce yourself to us, did you?! I am Astoria, not so nice to meet you. Well I saw you with Draco and guess what? I don't like it! Now, you may be famous for being clever but my father has taught me some things as well. Want me to show you? Crucio!'

I screamed through my closed mouth as the worst pain I had ever felt in my life racked through my body. Astoria raised her wand, the pain stopped and I heard the door slam open. I heard a voice shout 'Stupefy!' and out of the corner of my eyes I saw and heard the other four girls fall to the floor. I heard another mutter and my body unlocked and sat up slowly, panting from the shock of the pain. Arms circled me as my saviour sat on the bed 'Helen.. I'm s-so sorry.' I felt my shoulder getting damp and I looked up. I awkwardly hugged Draco back and he lifted his head up looking at me. I saw tears down his cheeks and put my hand up to the side of his face, wiping away his tears with my thumb. 'What do you have to be sorry for Draco' I looked at him, my eyebrows scrunching together. 'I was talking to Astoria, she seemed nice at the time, and I told her about how you were an animagus, I didn't know she would react that badly.'

I looked at him then put both hands on his face 'Listen to me Draco. You did nothing wrong. OK? We are going to go down to breakfast and act totally normally. I am going to figure out some way of not being in a dorm with them.'

'I have an idea for that, I am going to talk to Snape about it but hopefully you won't have to spend one more night with them.' I smiled at his words then stood and looked down awkwardly at what I was wearing. 'You should probably, you know-'

'Yeh, I'll wait outside' I smiled slightly and turned around and lifted the tank top over my head, putting underwear and fitted blouse on and then my jumper. I put the skirt on and discovered my Slytherin tie at the end of my bed. I grimaced and stood up, putting my glossy black shoes on and walked out the door. 'Um, this is really embarrassing but… I don't know how to do a tie.' He laughed and lifted the tie out of my hands and put it around my neck 'You never fail to surprise me Beaufleur. You are one of the powerful witches of our generation but you can't tie a tie.' I grinned at him and just shook my head. He quickly finished and I turned and walked toward the wall which I knew was the exit 'How do you get out?' I asked and he grinned and pressed a certain brick in the centre of the wall and it slid open. I rolled my eyes and he took my hand 'Lead the way good Sir' I laughed and he took me through the corridors and I recognised the huge wooden doors of the Great Hall. I purposely didn't looked at the Gryffindor table but decided I probably didn't want to get Draco killed by an overprotective brother and so shook off his hand and nodded over to where I could see Charlie getting more and more red in the face. He nodded in understanding and I sat on the near side of the table so I wouldn't have to see the disapproving glares of the other houses. I set to work with the corned beef hash and bacon, trying to shovel in a ladylike way. 'Bit hungry there Beau?' I just rolled my eyes and whispered 'Well, having a torturing curse placed on you can make a person hungry… Can you speak French?' I asked realising what beau meant.

'No…' he looked confused and I laughed.

'consider it your homework from me to find out what beau means in French.'

'Homework, are you kidding..' I laughed at his expression and stood up. The Great Hall was nearly empty now. 'I need to get to Potions, I'll see you at lunch Draco.' I smiled and hugged him then quickly walked out of the Hall and to the Dungeons. A line of first years were already queued up outside the door and I saw from the ties that I would be having Potions with Gryffindor. I rolled my eyes and heard the voice of Snape call us into the room. The lesson passed uneventfully with only a few people being able to brew the potion that Snape had asked from us. But when we entered Transfiguration I was met with a surprising sight. 'Aunty Minerva?' I looked at her with my eyebrows scrunched together. 'Hello Helen.' I looked at her confusedly.


	5. History Of Magic

You didn't tell me you were a professor here?!' I gasped and ran hugging her. 'Oh. My. God!' I giggled like a little girl and then looked back at the people behind me who were now flowing steadily into the classroom. 'This could probably get awkward with people asking questions, so I'll… sit down.' I sat on a seat near the front next to a boy who I had seen sorted into Slytherin last night. He had light blonde hair and contrasting dark green eyes.

'I'm Adrian.' he held a hand out and I shook it.

'Helen, it's nice to meet you Adrian.' I smiled at him then turned my head as my aunt began a speech about how transfiguration could be dangerous and no messing around etcetera. I rolled my eyes and then she said something which caught my attention 'I know that some of you here may already be proficient in certain aspects of transfiguration but you still have much to learn on how to do it with a wand, not through your own powers.' she looked at me as she said that and I would have been trembling had I not already known her and seen the twinkle in her eyes. The whole class was soon immersed in turning a toad into a vase and I quickly completed that task sitting the rest of the lesson trying to help Adrian turn his toad into a vase. By the end that mission was accomplished, sort of, he toad was a vase but it still had the slimy skin of a toad and let out the occasional 'ribbit'. Then a few repetitive days later it was to my first Quidditch lesson. The Slytherins were with the Gryffindors and I sighed. Why would the teachers put the two most competitive houses together for one of the most violent sports, it made no sense to me. Once everyone had got their brooms hovering off the ground for a while Madam Hooch took us to the Quidditch pitch and let us try out each position. I found that I preferred being a beater and that I could send a bludger away from me with deadly accuracy at a decent speed. As the lesson ended I was called down by Madam Hooch, with Professor Snape next to her. 'Professor?' I looked are them worried, not wanting to already be in trouble.

'Beaufleur, you are a very good flyer. Tryouts for the Quidditch team are tomorrow, I'll tell Montague that they will not have a need to find a new beater.' With that Snape turned on his heel before stopping and looking over his shoulder, 'You are a friend of Mister Malfoy are you not?'

'Yes..' I didn't know where it was headed but it didn't sound good.

'You may want to know that he is in the Great Hall now, sporting a sling from a Hippogriff attack.' my eyes widened and I ran through the castle searching for the door to the Great Hall until I found the familiar wooden door and burst through it. I saw the tables set out with food for lunch and then Malfoy with Pansy moping over him. As I walked along the tables I heard Pansy say 'Does it hurt terribly Draco? 'I just rolled my eyes as I arrived in front of both of them. 'Pansy,' I gave her a sickly sweet smile, 'Move. Now.' I turned the smiled into a glare and tilted my head to the side as she moved when she caught my tone. 'That's better.' I smirked then sat on the bench and turned to Draco. 'What the _hell_ did you do? You idiot.' I leant forwards and subtly pressed my hand against his 'hurt' arm. I moved my head closer to his, 'If you ever scare me like this again, I will kill you. Especially as ...' I smiled and watched at his obvious reaction to me being so close. He moved closer, trying to press our bodies together.

'Especially as what?' he breathed, touching his forehead to mine and I smiled, licking my lip. 'Especially as you are faking.' I murmured and leant back 'You lying bugger.' I laughed and raised an eyebrow leaning back, nodding to how I had been holding his 'injured' arm for about three minutes. He gaped and then burst out laughing. I smiled and then screeched as he pushed me backwards onto the wood of the bench. He put his hands either side of me and practically lay on top of me. 'Now Miss Beaufleur, that wasn't very fair was it. Distracting me like that.' He smirked down at me and I grinned.

'I don't play fair Mister Malfoy, you should know that by now.' I laughed and he sat up, pulling me with him. I saw the same trio from last night glaring at me and I raised an eyebrow. What was their problem, I wondered and felt Draco's hand pulling my shoulder so I'd look at him 'What's their problem?' I echoed my thoughts and he smirked knowingly. 'Those are the Golden Trio. Potter, Weasel and the M-Granger.' I could tell that he had been about to say Mudblood and I was pleased that he had remembered what I ranted at him on yesterday. 'They don't trust any Slytherins, I would have thought that you'd be an exception being the sister of Mister High and Mighty but I suppose the hatred extends to you.' I sighed and then remembered what I wanted to tell him before hearing about the attack. 'Oh My God. I forgot! I'm on the Slytherin team as a beater!' I squealed and his eyes widened and he grinned 'Wow, I've never heard of a first year beater, I'm in my second year of being seeker.' I laughed.

'so were in a team together… that means I am meant to hit you with the bludger right?' I joked and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 'So what do you have next Little Miss Violent?' I bit my lip and took out my parchment, scanning it.

'History of Magic.' His face morphed into an expression of sympathy and he looked at me. 'Unlucky, the most boring subject ever, but at least it good for catching up on missed sleep.' he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

'Mister Malfoy, I am offended by that statement!' I did an over the top gasp. 'I am not a Harlot!' I pretended to fan myself and swoon but he put his arms around me, pulling me up and close to him. 'We can't have that can we…' I could see he was going in for a kiss and to be honest I didn't want to have my first kiss (yes **First)** in front of everyone in the Great Hall, so I used my wand to sprout a real fan and brought it between our faces. 'Oops.' I shrugged and stood 'I should probably get going to the next class.' I smiled at him and he stood up taking my hand and lifting it to his mouth, kissing it. 'May I escort the lady?' he looked up at me raising an eyebrow and I shook my head and said 'You're persistent aren't you. Ok, then' I walked out and ran into the people who had just left, just my luck, it was the Golden Trio. 'Oh, sorry.' I winced and stepped to the side to avoid them. 'No problem, nice dodging with the fan by the way.' The girl smiled and I returned it. The noticing Draco with his hackles up, I sighed and squeezed his hand. 'Don't Draco.' I warned and the ginger smirked at him.

'Yes Draco, do what your little girlfriend says.' This really pissed me off so I stepped forward and took the ginger by the collar and pushing him against the wall. I smiled my sickly sweet one reserved for when I was really angry, 'Now two things, and if I were you then I'd listen carefully. One, Draco is not my boyfriend and Two, if you want to keep your balls then you will not aggravate him or I, Ok Weasel?' he nodded shocked and I smiled and patted his cheek. 'Good, now we can all get along.' I let him go and turned to find the 'Famous Harry Potter' with his wand out, pointed at me. 'Really? Oh, grow up Potter.' I rolled my eyes and stalked off followed by Draco. 'That. Was. Amazing!' I smiled and put my hand in Draco's arm, then we set off towards the History of Magic classroom. He looked at me and then pulled my arm and lifted up a tapestry behind which I could see a corridor. 'What?' my eyebrows scrunched together and he smirked.

'We can talk in private here, anyway your next class isn't for ages.' I sighed and walked to the corridor behind the tapestry. He sat down pulling out his wand and muttering 'Lumos' and the hall was lit by a blue-ish glow. I sat down opposite him, with my feet in between his, ankles brushing. I smiled at him and he pursed his lips. 'Why did you dodge me?' I bit my lip and looked away and then decided on pretending ignorance.

'I don't know what you mean?' I ended with my voice raising, showing my obvious non-ignorance. He smirked and moved so that his leg was stroking up and down mine. 'I think you do Helen.' I bit my lip but this time not because I felt guilty, but because I was really ticklish and was trying to stop myself from giggling. In the end I gave up and burst out laughing. He looked at me and growled lunging forward and pushing me to the floor taking my wrists in his hands. I mock growled at him and he smirked 'Going to answer my question yet?' I shook my head and he grinned 'Then I'll just have to do this' he sat on my hips and started tickling me. I screeched and thrashed around laughing. He grinned and I whimpered 'I give in!' He stopped tickling but didn't let me up. 'I… I was just scared. Ok!' I looked away and he put his hand on my cheek and softly moving my face to look at him. 'Why?' He looked totally serious for once and I felt tears prickle my eyes. 'I've never.. Kissed anyone…' I felt a blush reaching my cheeks and he grinned.

'That's all? I thought you just didn't like me.' I glared at him and he laughed, looking down at me. 'Shut up Malfoy.' I snarled and suddenly felt his lips pressing on mine. I didn't respond for a moment and then my lips responded on their own accord and I melted into him. His tongue flicked at my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and he entered. I moaned and he pulled away from me. 'Merlin Helen, you are unbelievable' He half smiled and then attacked my neck with his lips, he sucked and nipped in a way I was sure would leave a hickey. I groaned and arched up to him. He looked up and grinned before lifting his head up as if he was a dog hearing a noise. 'The others have arrived for your lesson' I groaned again but this time in disappointment. I sighed and then realised something. 'Well you may need to get off of me then.' I grinned and he stood up bashfully, taking my hand and pulling me up along with him. I burst out laughing at his hair which was sticking up every direction. 'What?!' he glared at me and I just pointed to his hair. He cast a quick reflection spell and I saw the state I was in as well as him. I gasped as I pulled down the top of my blouse and I saw red marks which would bruise over. I smacked Draco's shoulder as he just smirked. 'Draco Lucius Malfoy. Stop smirking, this moment!' I growled at him and he laughed.

'Aw, come on… My little Wolf' he picked me up around the waist and twirled me around. I smiled slightly and was put back on the floor. 'I'm going to be late Draco.' I murmured and he scowled 'Fine. Come on' He took my hand and lifted the tapestry much to the astonishment of the other first years which seemed to think it was a poltergeist until we walked out. I saw Astoria, or as I like to call her Witch Bitch, glaring at me so I looked away quickly. 'Looks like someone found her.' I sighed jerking my head in her direction, he nodded and leant down to my ear, 'If she bothers you, tell me. Ok?' I nodded and he kissed me quickly, putting his hands around my waist and pulling me in before kissing my forehead and smirking at the looks everyone's faces. 'I'll see you later?' he nodded then squeezed my hand and walked to his next lesson while I stood there awkwardly feeling everyone staring. I ended up rolling my eyes and shouting 'Yes, we kissed in front of you! Deal with it!' I ran a hand through my hair trying to restore it to some semblance of normality when a girl with Gryffindor robes walked towards me. She was pretty with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. 'Well done, that was a very Gryffindor outburst. You're Charlie MacGregor's sister aren't you! I'm Amelia Felton'(A/N: Guess where I got the last name :P) I smiled at her and jumped as the door opened and the teacher, who was a ghost,(I guess he got bored to death from his own teaching) and we begun the lesson. I sat between my two new friends of Adrian and Amelia and we soon dozed off.


	6. Nicknames and Spin the Bottle

As the door slammed all three of us jolted awake. The classroom was empty apart from Professor Binns who was sorting out the chalk board muttering about students just sleeping through his lessons. I stood up quickly and we all rushed out of the classroom.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until the end of the day, which was also time for dinner. Adrian and I said our byes to Amelia as she headed to the Gryffindor and we sat down at Slytherin. I sat with the guys in our year as none of the third year Slytherins were in yet. Adrian introduced me to the other four boys. Ben Morden, Dan Cook, Xanthus Elphick and Julius Nettle. All were purebloods and I recognised Xanthus from a 'get together' my mother had had one time. The Nettles and Cooks were not particularly influential families but I engaged in talk of families with Ben and Xanthus as I had heard of both of their families before with close ties to my own. I knew that my grandfather on my maternal side had been an Elphick. I was so occupied with the conversation that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned my head and found my Dragon. He turned his head to Dan who had been sitting next to me 'Scram.' I scowled at Draco as Dan instantly got up and went to find another place to sit. As he sat down I put my legs on his lap and leant against Adrian who was on my other side. 'That wasn't very nice.' I pouted and he grinned pretending to stand up.

'Well I could leave if you prefer.' I quickly shook my head and he carried on 'Anyway he'll get over it. He'd do anything for a cousin.' He smirked and I shoved him.

'You guys are cousins?' I gaped and I lent over using one finger to shut my mouth and pull me forwards to meet his lips. I smiled at the kiss and hooked my finger into the top of his tie, pulling him forward as I leant back into my comfortable position, leaning on Adrian's shoulder. He smirked and I let go of his tie, but he didn't move back but stayed in the same position until the feast appeared on the table. I smiled and gently pushed him back, suddenly remembering something. 'Oh, did you ever find out what I could do about my rooming situation?' I looked at him and he smirked as if he knew something I didn't, which was probably exactly what it was. 'Oh, yeh. Well my father convinced the school to give me my own private room and I asked Snape if you could bunk with me.'

'Bunk with you as in…' I raised and eyebrow and he smirked.

'nice suggestion. But unfortunately I have a separate bed in my room and there aren't any other private rooms so…' I looked away blushing, of course he wasn't suggesting that. I ate an éclair and saw that Draco had a choux pastry on his plate. 'Wow, look over there. What's that?' I asked pointing towards the doors and as he turned, I grinned and stole the swan taking a bite and unfortunately having half of the swan sticking out of my mouth when he turned back around. 'Hey, what happened to…' he turned to me and I tried smiling awkwardly. Adrian laughed and I shrugged and he put and arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him and stealing the other half from my lips. I quickly chewed and swallowed mine. 'Hey, you can't steal something I stole from you.' I growled and took my legs of his lap and sat up straight, crossing my arms and pretending to be mad at him. 'But it tastes so good' he murmured in my ear, I turned and looked at him, smirking evilly. 'Oh, it's a shame you said that because I don't think I could forgive you, that means I need to take some privileges away. No kisses for you.' I smiled and looked over to where I saw 'Granger' I smiled slightly at her and she waved. I saw the Weasel look over to me and glare, I sighed and saw that the feast was finished. As Adrian and I walked toward the Dungeons I purposely ignored Draco. When we entered the common room I plopped on the couch and lay back, I raised my eyebrows to Draco and sighed 'Ok, this seems like more of a punishment for me. So… get your ass over here' he smirked and swaggered over. I lifted my head and he sat down, I let my head fall on his lap and closed my eyes, feeling him play with my hair. I heard a shout and quickly opened my eyes and saw the first year guys come out with a bottle. We gathered loads of people from second and third years and we started playing 'spin the bottle' and I was the starting person. I spun and managed to land on none other that my very own Draco Malfoy. 'Well, Mister Malfoy, looks like I have to kiss you this time don't I.' I sighed pretending to be bored. 'I suppose.' He smirked and stood moving to sit by my feet. I was confused for a second until he crawled over, on top of me and brought my head up to his. 'I suppose.' he smirked, mocking me then full on snogged me. I smiled into the kiss and we carried on for a whole lot longer than I think you are meant to in a game of spin the bottle. He lifted his head up for a second to say. 'I don't think we'll carry on with the game, thanks.'

I smirked and saw Pansy looking very, well, pissed off. I giggled as he started on the other side of my neck this time and murmured in his ear 'I think Pansy is rather put out with the fact that you've quit the game. I think she wanted the chance for a snog.' I looked at Draco as he lifted his head to smirk down at me. Suddenly I noticed that the room had gone silent and then I heard a cough. I looked up, and thankfully it was no one important but only a prefect who didn't like PDA's, probably because he couldn't get any. I sighed and sat up straight, pushing Draco off, and straight onto the floor. I burst into full out laughing until I did a mini snort and suddenly didn't find it so funny. He harrumphed and stood up, brushing the dirt off and pulled me up with him. 'Come on, I'll show you your new room.' I smirked and looked behind me, seeing Pansy with a glower on her face I winked then laughed at her face as she saw me turn to the right for the boys dorm, rather than the left to the girls. Half way along the corridor we stopped and I saw an ornate door with the words Draco Malfoy carved in. What seemed like a more recent addition was my name, Helen Mirabella Beaufleur. I smiled at my family's propensity to choose strange middle names, my brothers was Charles Zoticus MacGregor. I shook my head and opened the door, gasping at the sight before me. The room was as large as the common room, easily big enough to accommodate ten beds, the walls were a green with silver draping over some of the walls and two grand four poster beds. I turned to Draco, mock frowning 'How come you get to have a room this cool?' I pouted and he smirked taking my hand and twirling me around before bringing me close and murmuring 'Because it's for me.' I smirked and kissed him quickly.

'So which bed is mine?' He smirked back and pointed to the second bed and I nodded, and saw my trunk under it. 'Turn around Draco.' I looked at him to check he had then quickly stripped and put my P.J.'s on. As I turned back around, I saw he had already turned and was watching me. 'You. Utter. Arse!' I growled at him and stepped forward and he raised his hands in surrender. 'I just turned, I didn't see anything.' I glared at him and sat on the bed pulling my covers over my knees and turning to lie down. 'Good night Dragon.' I said and smiled slightly when I heard his reply.

'Good night, little Wolf.'


	7. A Christmas Ball

Weeks passed in a fairly similar routine of going to classes, meeting with Draco at meal time and going to Quidditch practice when it was called. Our first match against Gryffindor was cancelled due to Draco's arm still 'recovering' from the Hippogriff attack. The days passed quickly with making new friendships, including that of one Hermione Granger, who I met one day in the library. Soon though the Christmas holidays arrived and I was called by my mother to spend Christmas with her. On Christmas day I was called down, after virtually no talking to my mother I found her at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. I walked down the stairs with the poise and grace that my family's blood expected of me. As I met her she held her hands out and I walked into her embrace. 'Happy Christmas mother.' I murmured and she walked me to the Tree. I sat in an armchair and our house elf, Imbecile, ran backwards and forward collecting presents and giving them to either mother or I. I opened the top box with a label which said 'From Mother, with love' I looked into the box and saw a dress of purple silk. I looked at my mother quizzically and she smiled 'It is for the Malfoy Christmas Ball. You have been added to the invitation this year. I believe that there son that something to do with that.' I smiled and thanked my mother. Secretly I couldn't wait for tonight, when the ball would be taking place. My father had sent a diamond necklace and I inwardly sighed, my two parents always tried to outdo each other at Christmas and it really got on my nerves. At the bottom of the pile I saw a small parcel and saw a piece of card stuck to it which I took and read 'To My Little Wolf, I hope you are having a good Christmas and this finds you well. I am missing you and thought this would be a good little thing for your remembrance of me. I Love You. Draco.

P.S. don't tell anyone I am a romantic, I have a reputation to uphold.'

I smiled at his letter and took the small package, unwrapping it and finding a little charm bracelet with only two charms on so far, a howling wolf and I curled dragon. I gasped and quickly clasped it on, fumbling with it until my mother helped and laughed at my expression. 'From a boy is it?' I nodded mute and she took the piece of paper out of my limp grasp, reading it and then giggling like a little girl. 'Looks like you already have a boy under your spell Helen. And the Malfoy's son as well. Well done you.' She looked at me proudly and I half smiled, twisting the bracelet around and fiddling with the charms. The rest of the day passed in a blur until it was time to get ready. I dressed myself in the dress my mother had given me and did up my hair in a curling pinned up style with some loose bits falling around my face. I put up some make up that was natural but with a faint purple eye shadow in the outer corners of my eyes. A pop cut the silence that filled my room and I turned to see Imbecile there. 'Mistress desires Miss Helen to join her in the parlour to apparate to Malfoy Manor.' I nodded and the house elf disapparated with a crack and I rushed downstairs to my mother. She looked at me approvingly and I grinned, taking her arm and feeling a squeeze and tug at my gut until we suddenly appeared in a cold entrance hall. I saw a few other wizards and witches appear and suddenly saw the host family. My mother pulled me along to meet the Malfoys before we could mix with the other wizarding families, which I couldn't be more happy about, to be honest. As we walked forward I could see the Malfoys attention move towards myself and my mother. I smiled slightly as we stopped in front of them and Mr Malfoy greeted us, kissing my mothers cheeks. 'Adelaide Beaufleur, how good to see you again.' he completely ignored me and I clenched my jaw. Mrs Malfoy stepped forward for her turn and hugged my mother lightly before turning to me and doing the same. 'Adelaide, I've missed you!' My mother smiled widely and hugged her in return 'Oh Cissy!'

'And Helen, how good to meet you, the last time I saw you, you were five. Draco has told me all about you though.' she smiled and I looked sideways at Draco and he glared at his mother. 'Mother.' he growled quietly and I let out a small laugh.

'The Ball will start soon so why don't you escort Miss Beaufleur in Draco.' His father spoke coldly and I looked away from him to Draco's face which was showing apprehension about what his father would say next. 'Your mother and I need to talk to Miss Beaufleur.' nodding to my mother. I raised an eyebrow at my mother and she nodded to me before turning to the Malfoys and leaving me and Draco to talk.

'Hey,' I looked at him, unsure what to say. He honestly astounded me when he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, twirling me around and then bruised my lips with his. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine 'Hey' He smirked and I looked down at his lips which had my lipstick on. 'Dray, I've missed you too… but you've got some of my lipstick on your lips.' I giggled again as he wiped it off and held his arm out. 'May I escort the lady?' I raised an eyebrow at his question and put my hand on top of his. 'I suppose.' I quoted the first night we had gone out and he kissed me to show he understood the quote. He stepped forward and the grand doors on one side of the chamber opened showing the ballroom. The orchestra started up with a slow song and Draco led me into the centre of the dance floor. He took my waist and I put my hands around his neck as the song started and we slowly just rocked side to side in circles. I looked down at the floor so as not to trip up, I was definitely not a co-ordinated person. He took a hand off my waist and put it under my chin softly nudging me to look up at him. 'Trust me.' He smiled down at me and suddenly I felt the top of my body dip towards the floor. He kept one hand on my waist and the other behind my head as he kept me in the dip and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and it seemed like the world stopped spinning for a moment until we were pulled back to reality. As he pulled be back to standing straight he smirked and looked over my shoulder. I turned and saw we were the only ones on the ballroom floor and all the adults were around the outside, watching. I blushed furiously and buried my face in his shoulder in embarrassment. We walked off the dance floor and went to the side of the room as everyone started dancing. 'That was _so_ embarrassing.' I muttered and sat down on the windowsill seat. He smirked as he draped an arm over me and I glared at him. 'Did you know everyone was watching?' I narrowed my eyes and he tried to act innocent 'Oh My God Draco!' I scowled and folded my arms over my chest growling at him. He just laughed at me and pulled me closer 'I've just missed you Helen, and anyway, you should have seen my fathers face.'

'You are impossible' I laughed and leant my head on his shoulder, relaxing to the feel of the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. 'You love it.' I rolled my eyes and turned to him. 'Can we go somewhere quieter? I'm getting a headache…' I felt the pain against the front of my head and he nodded standing up. He lead me back through to the entrance hall and turned right pulling me up some stairs with portraits hanging on the walls giving disapproving glares with a couple muttering about 'No good children.'

We soon arrived at a room with blue walls and a king sized four poster. The whole room gave off a cold unfeeling look. I ran and flopped onto the bed and almost was bounced back off when Draco followed suit and sat on the bed violently. He sat against the backboard and I crawled up to sit in front of him, both of us facing the empty room. He put his arms around my waist and I snuggled into him as I felt him resting his head on top of mine. 'What's going to happen now.'

'With what?' his words sounded cautious as if he thought I was asking a relationship question he had to tread carefully on.

'Black, if he's escaped does this mean it's happening again? Is He coming back?' I turned my head slightly and he moved a hand to stroke my hair.

'I don't know Helen, but whatever happens I promise I will protect you.' I sighed and rested my hand on Draco's entwining my fingers in his. 'I love you.' I murmured and felt him kiss my head, 'I love you too.' we sat there in a comfortable silence for a long time until the door opened. I looked up and saw my mother with the Malfoys. They looked like they had been running around for a while as they were all flustered. 'Helen Mirabella Beaufleur!' my mother shouted and I looked at her confused.

'Yes?' she walked up to me and took one of my hands. 'It is time to go now. Say your goodbyes and I will meet you outside.' she turned and stormed out of the room followed by Mrs and Mr Malfoy. I sighed and stood up followed by Draco. He turned me around to look at him and kissed me softly before hugging me tightly and kissing my forehead. 'I'll see you when we get back to school.' I nodded and hugged him back before walking out the door. I passed Lucius Malfoy and he walked into Draco's room. The last thing I heard before we apparate was him shouting 'Draco!'


	8. Blast-Ended-Skrewts are cute!

The end of holidays was eagerly awaited as my mother had not spoken to me after the winter ball. I didn't understand what I had done but was to afraid to ask her. The day came for me to return to Hogwarts and I Flooed my way to the Slytherin common room. I stepped out of the fireplace coughing and saw a few people already here, Draco being one of them. He was facing away from the fire in his own world so I decided to sneak up on him. I crept up on him and then put my hand on his shoulders quickly. He suddenly turned with his wand out and put it under my throat. 'Oh, Merlin, sorry Helen.' he lowered his wand and I put my hand on his arm 'You ok?' I asked.

'Uh, yeh. Just a little touchy.' he sat back down and I laughed humourlessly.

'No, really?' I rolled my eyes and sat on his lap. 'What happened after my mother and I left the Ball? I heard your father shouting…' he wrapped his arms around me and I raised an eyebrow.

'Our parents had been looking for us for a while, they were worried.' he looked away and I knew he was lying.

'Draco.' I moved his head to look at me, 'What actually happened?' I sighed and he glared at the floor.

'My father is just annoyed that I spent all my time with you and didn't mingle and make new contacts.' this time I felt he was telling the truth and so kissed him. He tasted of sweet pastries and another coppery substance that I had never tasted on his breath before. I pulled back realising the taste 'You've been in a fight.' I deadpanned and leant back. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. 'Goyle, Blaise and I ran into Weasley and Granger and we got attacked by something invisible, a ghost or something.'

'I'll go talk to Hermione.' I stood up but he pulled me back down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me protectively, nipping my neck.

'Can't you just stay with the wounded man and make him feel better?'

I shrugged 'I suppose, I'll go find Blaise.' I smiled and stood up to go find him but Malfoy pulled me back down again. 'Never, you're mine.' I smirked and rested my head on his shoulder and turning sideways to curl up. I tried to sneakily creep my hand under his shirt and onto his chest but he grabbed my wrist and smirked down at me. 'Not so sneaky Helen, your hand's cold' I sighed and did puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes but let go of my wrist and I smirked and put my had flat on his stomach, making him take a sharp breath in. I felt his six pack and pushed myself up by the elbow 'I have the hottest guy at Hogwarts' I murmured in his ear and leant back into the side of the sofa. He smirked and leant down to me 'I have the hottest girl in Hogwarts' I smiled and kissed him before sitting up suddenly and accidentally hitting his head with mine. 'We should play a game!' I grinned as I called to the whole of the common room, all the people who had arrived back already, I knew most of them and some groaned but I knew they would agree eventually 'It is more painless if you say yes straight away.' I smiled and tilted my head to the side threateningly, they all agreed very quickly after that and I grinned 'Yay! lets play… truth or dare.' everyone arranged in a circle and I sat next to a grumbling Draco on the sofa and elbowed him hard in the ribs. Pansy started and she was sat next to me for some inexplicable reason. 'Helen.' she sneered and I blinked innocently 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare, I am no Hufflepuff.' I smiled expectantly, thinking she would choose something disgusting.

'I dare you too… snog Blaise' she grinned obviously pleased with herself. I rolled my eyes but crooked a finger to Blaise and he stood up, walking over. As I took him by the tie and pulled his lips down to mine I heard a growled from Draco. I gave him a kiss for about 10 seconds which I thought was decent amount of time. Blaise's face was hilarious and I let go of his tie, 'Oh put your tongue away Blaise.' I smirked and felt a hand take mine. I turned my head and looked at Draco's unsmiling face. I rolled my eyes and said 'Draco, truth of dare?' he rolled his eyes in return and I smiled at him.

'Dare' I tilted my head at his words and smirked.

'Ok then. Kiss Pansy.' Pansy's eyes widened and I smirked at both of their expressions. Pansy practically jumped on him and I laughed as he flinched away from her. 'I'll get you for this Helen.' he growled and pecked Pansy on the lips before pushing her away. As the next people played their turns Pansy stormed off and Draco put his arm around me, firmly marking me as his property. Normally I would hate being objectified but I actually felt comfort from his possessiveness. I cuddled into him but quickly moved away. 'What's wrong?' I pinched my nose.

'You stink of Pansy's 'perfume'.' I air quoted perfume. 'That makes me feel sick, it's disgusting!' I grimaced.

'No one tells a Malfoy they stink.' Draco growled and I stood up running behind the sofa and, hearing him stand up, turning into a wolf. I crawled under the huge gap between the sofa and floor, and waited. I heard Draco's shocked voice 'Where'd she go?', then jumped out and landed on his leg. 'OW! Shit! Claws!' He picked me up quickly and gently cradled me in his arms, walking towards our room.

The next few weeks passed quickly until the first Slytherin match on the last week of term, we were against Gryffindor like we should have been before, and I was so nervous I felt that I was about to me sick. 'Helen… Helen.' I looked up from my uneaten plate of bacon and eggs. Draco had been calling me, 'Huh, oh what?' I looked at him my eyebrows scrunched together. He smiled slightly and ran his finger up from the top of my nose to forehead to smooth out the lines. 'You need to eat something, you're a beater. You need to get your strength.' I nodded and took a small piece of bacon. 'Now remember Helen, don't hit me with the bludger, but if you can aim for your brother, or Angelina Johnson, she is the strongest chaser and you would make our lives a lot easier if you could take her out of the match.' I nodded and he took my hand. Montague called down the table 'Ok, time to get ready. Team!' we stood and walked out the door, walking down to the Quidditch pitch. Draco held my hand the whole way and as we entered the pitch. I gripped tightly onto the Nimbus 2001 that Draco's father had gotten the whole team last year and looked at him. Madam Hooch told us to get on out brooms and we kicked off. The whistle blew and the bludgers flew into the air. I found one going straight for one of my chasers. I flew towards it and whacked it quickly at the goalkeeper. It hit its mark and the keeper fell of their broom and to the ground far below. I didn't't have time to worry about what I had done as the bludger swung back towards me and I had to hit it towards the seeker who was near me. I tried to keep it out of my mind that the seeker I had hit it towards was my brother. He managed to dodge it and shot me the finger. I ignored it and circled the pitch, thanks to the keeper being out of action Slytherin scored four goals. I saw a golden glint shoot past me and Charlie shooting towards me with Draco hard on his tail. I smirked slightly and shot forward, barging Charlie and giving Draco the advantage as he shot past. In seconds the crowd cheered and both teams flew leisurely to the ground. I collected one bludger and wrestled it down to the ground and put it in its box before turning to my team. I already saw a crowd of people and barged through, occasionally threatening to hit them with my bat. At last I reached the centre of the crowd and jumped into Draco's arms wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him. I heard a few cat calls and pulled away from the kiss but stayed in his arms 'You were amazing!' I practically screamed and he grinned.

'Little excited there Helen.' I grinned back and pulled him back into another kiss. I jumped down from his arms after a minute and looked at the crowd. 'Perverts' I muttered and felt him put his arm on my shoulder. Another person was barging through now and I had a feeling it would be a certain Gryffindor captain. My assumption was correct and I was greeted by the familiar idiot a moment later. 'You cheating little idiot!' Charlie shouted at me and I sneered in his face.

'Don't you even speak to me Charles Zoticus MacGregor! You as good as disowned me the moment that I was sorted into Slytherin!' I snarled in his face.

'I could have forgiven you if you had just kept your head down!'

I cut him off 'I have done nothing that needs forgiveness!' but he continued on

'You are on a team against me now. I can't even stand to look at you! You are just like our mother, conceited and only caring about what with further your ends, could you not at least waited till next year when I would have left the school? Our father told me to look after you, how can I do that if you are running around snogging death eaters' Charlie glared at Draco and he stepped forward, punching Charlie straight in the jaw. I looked at my brother on the floor and spat at him 'Pathetic' before taking Draco's hand and pulling him through the crowd and up to the castle. I took him to the Dungeons and quickly to our room. 'Sit down Draco' I watched him sit on the bed and sat behind him, wrapping and arm around his shoulders and across his chest. 'Don't let him get to you ok Draco…' I murmured and kissed down his neck to his collarbone and nipped him slightly. 'What's wrong? You're so stressed at the moment.' I asked and he turned his head from me. 'Nothing ok Helen! You are so frickin' insecure sometimes!' he unwrapped my arms from him and I stood up glaring at him.

'Fine!'

'Fine. You're just a stupid little first year, you don't understand anything! You know, this isn't working. We are over.'

'God you are such an asshole!' I shouted and went to my own bed, turning away from him and curling up, letting silent tears fall.

* * *

The next morning I got up early so as not to face Malfoy and quickly dressed in the bathroom, before creeping out and rushing to breakfast. The Great Hall was filled with noise and I soon found Amelia Felton by Hermione and the other two which I never bothered to learn the names of. I sat between them on the Gryffindor table so that there was no risk of having to talk to Malfoy. 'So guys, want to give me a 'This is what you missed out on you dick' makeover?' I bit my lip at their cautious expressions 'Pretty please, with a cherry and sprinkles and those little edible silver things…'

'… fine, fine. Just stop talking about different toppings.' Amelia covered her ears and I smiled 'Yay!'. The two boys gave me the weirdest look and Pothead leant forward.

'You're the girl who is going out with Malfoy'

'Was' I corrected and raised an eyebrow at him 'Why is it your business?' he pretended that he hadn't heard and carried on.

'So what did Malfoy do to make you guys break up. You two looked so… passionate yesterday. When you won the match.' he raised an eyebrow and I glared at him.

'It's none of your business Scar-head!' Hermione sucked in a breath and I could tell that she was about to chew me out. 'Ok! I am sorry for calling you Scar-head, I am Helen Mirabella Beaufleur, and what is your actual name?' I held out a hand and saw a glint of silver reflected on my wrist.

'Harry, Harry Potter' I nodded and he took my hand and shook it. I pulled back and quickly took of the bracelet that I recognised as a Christmas gift from him. I sighed and turned to the ginger. 'If you look over my shoulder can you see Dragon-breath down yet?' He nodded and I pursed my lips and had an idea. 'You're brave aren't you, of course you are. You're a Gryffindor. Could you give this back to him for me?' I held out the bracelet and did puppy eyes, he reluctantly took it, stood and walked over to the Slytherin table before leaning over and putting something in Malfoy's hand. I turned around to watch and saw Draco look over at me, his eyes glinting with an expression I had never seen before. I turned back around and continued eating for a while before pulling out my timetable, 'Hey, aren't only third years supposed to have Care of Magical Creatures?' I looked up at Hermione and she nodded.

'maybe Dumbledore saw some potential in you for it after the normal lessons you have had so far this year.' she smiled and I sighed before hitting my head on the table.

'Why. Is. He. So. Stupid.' I groaned and felt Amelia's hand rubbing on my shoulder comfortingly.

'It's ok, these guys will look out for you. Anyway, you get on with Blaise so you could hang out with him. He prefers you to Draco.' I lifted my head and looked at her.

'Fine. What project are you guys working on anyway?' I asked and they groaned.

'Blast ended Skrewts.' I grinned at that.

'Really? They are so adorable when they imprint on someone! How old are they?' I babbled and they looked at me like I was crazy. 'Helen, what is wrong with you?! They are the spawn of Satan!' Hermione looked seriously worried and I grinned happily, standing up and putting and hand on each of the girls shoulders. 'If we leave now then we will get to lessons on time after the makeover.' they stood reluctantly and lead me to the Gryffindor dorms.


	9. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

By the time Amelia and Hermione were done with me I felt like a million dollars. My hair had been curled slightly from its normal boring straightness and was falling in soft waved down my back, my face hand been made up completely with eyeliner working its magic by somehow making my eyes look absolutely huge and adorable. My lips were done in a glossy pink and my clothes had been altered to show my curves to their full extent. Added to my black highlights to my white hair were a few streaks of neon pink. As I stood in the full length mirror I grinned, not recognising myself. 'Guys, you are _amazing!_ I would hug you but I don't want to risk spoiling the look before Malfoy sees it.' they looked me up and down proud of their handiwork before we walked down to Hagrid's hut. I saw a wooden crate and rushed over, looking in at the Skrewts. 'Ohmygod! They are so adorable!'

'Glad someone thinks so.' I turned around at the gravely voice and saw the Hagrid.

'Oh, hi. My timetable changed and said I was having Care of magical Creatures with the third years.' I grimaced and saw a huge dog behind Hagrid, it sniffed at me then walked over and put its head under my hand to be petted. I smiled slightly and stroked it, calming and moving over to sit on a large rock and relaxing.

I was broken from my reverie by a large noise of laughs and shouts. I opened my eyes and saw the Slytherin contingent. I stood up and saw Blaise cutting off from the group and walking towards me 'Hey Blaise' I smiled at him still looking away.

'Hey Helen, don't you have a lesson now?' he looked confused and I turned toward him, I gained more confidence as I heard him draw a quick breath in.

'Nope, I have as of today been transferred to third years Care of Magical Creatures class' I smiled and jumped off the rock to where everyone else was. I saw Daphne Greengrass who I got along with and so walked over to her 'Hey Ducky' I smirked and she smiled in return. A cough from behind me caught my attention and I turned my head. Great. Malfoy. 'What do you want Dragon-Breath?' I snarled and he did a double take at my new look before realising what he was doing and sneered. 'Shouldn't you be with your little first year friends Beaufleur?' he stepped forward, towering over me and smirked 'Oh, and by the way, I found out what beau meant. Sorry but you' name doesn't suit you.' I looked at him shocked, feeling a squeeze in my chest at his words..

CRACK!

I felt equally shocked about what I had just done. I just _slapped _Draco Malfoy. As I comprehended what I had just done I laughed and turned away, going to the Gryffindors. Ron high-five me and I smirked slightly. I could see Malfoy holding a hand to his face, looking equally shocked as Hagrid started talking to the class. 'Now, today we are going take the Skrewts for a walk' the whole class groaned although I was jumping around like a little puppy. He showed us the gear needed and I chose my Skrewt, I stroked the curled of its stinger and it relaxed into my hand. I put the gear on and then put it down on the ground. I walked slightly in front of it so that when it sped forwards from the blast I was not knocked down and dragged along as I could see happening to many of my classmates. By the end of the lesson I was the only one left standing and I was particularly please to see Draco getting his hair dirty by being dragged through the mud. As we put them away I heard a voice behind me 'You think you're so clever Beaufleur.' I turned to see Pansy with her usual pug-faced scowl. I smiled at her 'Not really Pansy, I am just not obsessed with a boy who until yesterday was dating someone else. But it's fine because he is all yours now.' I turned away and walked back up to the castle.

The rest of the school year passed quickly until the Summer Holidays. The ginger in the Golden Trio had introduced me to his brothers who had instantly acted as if I was one of them, even if I was in Slytherin, but as the school year came closer and closer to the end I drew myself away from as much contact with people as I could. Malfoy had started with cutting remarks as if he wanted to wipe out any trace of the relationship we had had at the start of the year, though he only did it in public and just didn't talk to me when we were left alone. By the time we got on the train for summer holidays I was a wreck, my ribs were protruding badly and I looked weak and gaunt, though I could still cast a decent hex.

I was walking down the carriage looking for Adrian, Dan and Xanthus when I ran straight into a blonde, unfriendly, wall. He looked down at me without his usual sneer and took my elbow, leading me into a deserted compartment. 'Helen.' I glared up at him.

'What?' I snarled and he smiled slightly, as if thinking of a distant memory, confusing me.

'I need you to promise me something.' He looked down at me and I took a step back, my confusion changing to anger.

'No. No, you have no right to ask anything of me! You have been a complete arse all year. How can you expect me to do anything you say Draco?!' my eyebrows scrunched and I turned away to reach for the compartment door.

'Just… Just promise me you'll be safe Helen.' I turned my head as I opened the door.

'I will be, but no thanks to you!' I stormed out of the compartment and ran along the carriage until I found my friends and sat quietly in the corner for the rest of the journey.

As I stepped off the train and onto the platform I saw my mother in the crowd. I walked over to her and she looked at me, tears filling her eyes before hugging me and quickly taking me to the nearest apparition point. When we arrived home she decided that we could show our feelings. 'Oh, Helen…' she said teary eyed.

'Isn't it supposed to be me who's crying Mother?' I joked weakly.

'Yes, of course. I know how terrible this must feel for you.' she put her hand on my shoulder then stood and got me to follow suit.

'Helen, I have a way that I can help you, if you listen to me then you will never be weak again, you can have everything you desire. I need to show you something, but promise not to think any different of me?' I nodded and she pulled up her sleeve, showing what I instantly recognise as the Dark Mark. I stepped backward in shock and she hurriedly pulled her sleeve back down. 'The Dark Lord can help you Helen, he is kind and will treat you as his own daughter. All you need to do is let him rule you, love him and he will be a kind master. He is coming back, everyone knows it and this time he will win, he will be infinitely stronger this time and you need to be on the winning side.' I listened, entranced by what I was hearing, my mind repeated _you will never be weak again_, over and over until I nodded slowly. 'Thank Merlin, Helen, I need to bring two witnesses for the marking. It will take place tomorrow.' she went to hurry out the door then paused and turned back to whisper 'I love you.' before continuing in her quest to get witnesses. I sat down on the sofa and heard the pop of Imbecile appearing. 'Would Mistress like tea?' she asked in her squeaky voice and I nodded, accepting the cup. I drank it slowly, thinking of what I had just done and what the consequences would be.

The next day, at 12 o'clock exactly, the living room of our house erupted with a crack as a couple who I never expected to be here stood in the living room. The Malfoy's. Narcissa rushed forward and hugged me tightly 'You are doing the right thing, Helen. You are an example to all of us.' with this she held a pointed look at Lucius and walked back to him. My mother took my left arm, rolling the sleeve up, and held her wand over it muttering words I couldn't understand. I felt a sharp pain to my very core and winced slightly, my eyes tearing up. I almost blacked out from the pain but suddenly it was gone and I saw the Mark appearing on my arm, not faint but not black either. My mother's had been the same so I didn't worry, I couldn't worry now. I was strong, stronger than the others and I could prove it. I wasn't some stupid little first year who doesn't understand anything, I was someone who could have whatever they wanted, and would take it if they had to.

I was Helen Mirabella Beaufleur, daughter of Adelaide Beaufleur and Oleander MacGregor, ex-girlfriend of Draco Malfoy and Death Eater.


	10. Uncovered

After a month, once I was about to head back to school my mother told me the most devastating news possible. Why Draco had broken up with me.

'His parents didn't think it was suitable for him to be… involved with you, seeing as your brother was in Gryffindor. They persuaded me and obviously Draco as well, they believe that you have proven yourself through the Marking and if he wants you back, then he can make his own decision.' I snapped my head toward her and my eyes widened in understanding.

'So you mean that I went through the torture of not knowing _why_ just because I 'wasn't worthy' according to his parents?!' I turned on my heel and stormed out the room, refusing to talk to her for the rest of the holiday, not even when I stepped on board the train.

*****Over the summer I had witnessed some how being in puberty could effect the way guys acted towards you. My curves had grown so I actually looked like a girl in my school uniform. My hair had grown by 2 inches and the black parts still grew in black.

When we arrived at Hogwarts I rushed out the train to the carriages, which were pulled by dark, skeletal horses which no one else could seem to see. I sat in a carriage with Daphne Greengrass and Blaise, though when the carriage started off I heard a voice shouting. We suddenly stopped and Pansy and Malfoy walked in. I looked at him and found him avoiding my gaze, sitting next to Pansy, opposite me and then started lip locking with her. 'Ugh. God Malfoy, get a room' I shook my head and turned to ignore him and talk to Daphne.

Dumbledore stood up for his usual speech 'I must ask for your attention while I give out a few notices.' 'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.' I smirked and elbowed Xanthus, knowing full well he was in possession of most of those things

'As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year.' I groaned mournfully and Blaise reached across the table sympathetically 'Don't worry, you're coming next year. When one of us fourth years will be a prefect to boss you about' I grinned and let out a quiet laugh

'It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.' The whole of the Slytherin table was in outrage, having lost to Gryffindor last year' This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-'

Lightning suddenly cracked in the enchanted ceiling and in the door to the great hall stood a stout figure, with what looked like a wooden leg. Dumbledore looked taken aback but introduced the figure with only a small pause 'May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody.' No one clapped, the whole of the student body seemed to

'As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.' The doors burst through and some around 20 girls twirled through, some doing impressive gymnastics. I turned my head to the side and saw Draco with his jaw practically on the floor. I reached over and shut it closed with a definite snap. He glared at me and I just smirked before muttering 'wouldn't want Pansy to get jealous would we.' I raised and eyebrow and turned away to look as the same amount of guys stormed through the door, doing impressive magic. It was Malfoy's turn to reach over and shut my mouth 'wouldn't want… oh wait, you don't have anyone do you' I rolled my eyes

'Nope, but if I were you I'd take the hand off my face this second.' he quickly pulled away as if I had burned him. 'The TriWizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will himself or herself be in mortal danger.' The other school came to sit down and luckily the hot guy one came to sit and the Slytherin table. One sat in between Draco and I, though I had no objections as he was _hawt! _The feast appeared and we started digging in, after a while I felt a foot keep brushing me. Forgetting the Durmstrang boy I slowly lifted my head. 'Malfoy, I don't want to play footsie!' I turned my head and blushed when I saw the boy, well more man, from Durmstrang. 'Oh, sorry. I'm Helen Beaufleur.' I bit my lip and held out my hand. Instead of shaking it he lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

'I am Viktor, Viktor Krum' I smiled embarrassedly and shook my head slightly.

'I'm sorry, I can't place the name.' He smiled back as Malfoy and Blaise looked at me incredulously. I blushed.

'I am seeker for Bulgaria' he said simply and Malfoy cut in.

'He's the best seeker in the _world_.'

'Uh, wow.' I blushed a deep pink, 'I am a beater for Slytherin' he raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly.

'Are you not a bit feminine?' he asked and I laughed.

'That's what most think, until they get a bludger in the head.' I smiled fakely before turning back to my meal. I felt his breath on my neck as he leant over. 'You do not act like the other girls in this house… You do not dress like a, what is it in English…?' I got the jist and raised an eyebrow. 'Slut, slag, whore? Take your pick, they all describe most of the girls here.' he laughed and turned back to his food. I ate mine quickly and watched as Dumbledore stood again. 'The Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose and age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration. This-' My favourite set of twins started to shout at this and I laughed. Dumbledore just spoke over them.

'is a measure that we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.'

'I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.' he raised an eyebrow at Fred and George knowingly.

'The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be remaining with us for a greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!'

The whole of the house stood up and I turned, accidentally slamming into the rock which was Viktor. 'Oh, sorry.'

'It is no problem.' he smiled down at me and I blushed. 'I'll see you tomorrow then?' he asked and I nodded, smiling widely before hurrying to Daphne. 'Oh. My. God. I just got hit on by, apparently, the best seeker in the world!' she giggled with me and I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. 'Oh, hey guys!' I Smiled and they smirked at me knowingly.

'I think Ron may be slightly jealous.' Hermione laughed and I raised an eyebrow at Ron before smirking.

'Do you want me to get his autograph for you? Because, at the moment you seem like a bit of a fan girl. Usually you are meant to leave that to the girls.' he looked at the floor embarrassed and I jumped on him. I was lucky that he had quick reflexes otherwise we would both be on the floor. 'Wow, you've gotten so tall Ron, it's like I am being carried by a Giraffe' I laughed before jumping back down and looking at the other two. 'I think I need to go now, but I'll see you at breakfast, maybe I'll ask Krum to come along' I winked and started walking down to the Dungeons. As I walked into the common room I saw Malfoy storming up to me. 'What did you do?!' he shouted and gripped my shoulder shaking me. 'Why did my father change his opinion of you?!' I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he dragged me into an alcove before ripping the buttons of the sleeve of my shirt and pulling it up. 'Oh, god. You didn't?' He looked down at me and I hastily pulled it back down as a first year sauntered past.

'This has nothing to do with you! I didn't do it for you. I am _not _a stupid little first year who knows nothing.' I quoted him as I pulled the jumper down, stretching it as I gripped it in my hand.

'This has everything to do with me! I promised you that I would protect you, how can I do that when you put yourself in danger. The war that is coming, it is our parents, not ours.' I turned my head away some rogue tears spilling from my eyes. 'No, its not. It is everyone's. The Dark Lord will want Harry, and the place he believes to be safest is Hogwarts. What do you think will happen when he comes to the school? Do you really think everyone will just let him in, invite him in for tea and biscuits maybe?' I glared at him and brushed past him, going to the room that Draco and I still had to share. I heard a rapping at the window and saw a falcon with a parcel tied to its leg. I opened the window and it flew onto my bed, I rolled my eyes and took the parcel off its leg, reading it ' Dearest Helen, it occurred to me today that you are in need of your own owl. As you can see, this is not an owl, but she is strong, reliable and will protect you better than an owl ever could. I miss you. From Miss Beaufleur.' I rolled my eyes at the end of the letter. She still had to act like I was an acquaintance, even in these letters. The bird nipped me lightly and I turned to it, 'Well you need a name, don't you. Hmm, maybe… Stella Lupus?' She seemed please with the name and I smiled slightly taking her over to the window, 'You can go hunt for some mice or voles, but come back before tomorrow morning. Ok?' she squawked and I smiled letting the fly out the window. I looked down at my right hand and saw it was bleeding slightly. I sighed and went into Draco's trunk, knowing for a fact that he had long, thick leather gloved which I could use one of. I wrote a note telling him and then went to bed.


	11. The Chosen

When I awoke the next day I heard a voice calling from outside the door. I walked slowly to it, ignoring Malfoy who was sitting up groggily. I was Daphne 'Oh, hey.' I smiled at her and leant against the doorframe.

'What does she want?!' smirked as I heard Draco shout at me.

'Good morning sunshine.' I laughed and looked back at him, 'Oh Merlin, put some clothes on Malfoy.' he sat there only in his boxers, though I did appreciate his six pack . I turned back to Daphne and smiled 'Actually he asked a good question Daphie Duck. Why are you here so early?'

'Victor is in the common room, he wanted to escort you into breakfast.' she giggled like a five year old and I rolled my eyes.

'Can you tell him I'll be fifteen minutes?' she nodded and I turned back into the room. I took my school clothes and put them on in the bathroom after a shower. I dealt with my hair which my enchanted make up applied itself to my face. I left my hair loose but added waves. When I stepped out Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Trying to impress someone are we Helen?'

'Shut up Draco.' I turned away before grabbing my school bag and rushing out of the room and along the corridor to meet Krum. I saw him sitting on a sofa in the common room, surrounded by girls trying to flirt with him. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. When he saw me he stood, brushing the girls off and stepped forward to me 'Helen. Are you ready to go?' I smiled and nodded, he held out his arm and I took it.

'You really didn't need to do this Viktor.' I smiled and looked down as he took my school bag on his shoulder.

'I couldn't let you walk in alone' he smiled down at me as he spoke with his thick accent. I smiled in return as we walked into the hall. I caught sight of Hermione, Ron and Harry.

'Oh, can we take a detour? There is someone who really wants to meet you.' I could see he was unconvinced and pouted slightly 'It would mean a lot to me if you did.' he sighed and I smiled happily, kissing his cheek. It had the desired affect and he followed me eagerly 'Thank you.' I led him to the Gryffindor table and sat down with him in front of Ron. 'Viktor, this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.' I nodded to them each in turn and he smiled at Ron.

'You are my hero!' Ron gushed and I rolled my eyes before snatching the piece of paper and holding it.

'Basically Ronald would like to know whether you could sign this for him.' I smirked slightly and my stomach rumbled. He quickly autographed it then slid it back and stood up 'I think Helen is a bit hungry… so we will go to the Slytherin table.' I stood and smiled at them before going to Slytherin to eat my breakfast. I sat next to Blaise with Krum opposite and I snagged some grapes. As I sat, I pondered what Dumbledore said about the TriWizard tournament.

* * *

Tonight was the night that the names would be chosen by the Goblet of Fire. The hall darkened as the Goblet suddenly turned red, spitting out names one after another. 'The Durmstrang champion- Viktor Krum. The Beauxbatons- Fleur Delaceur. Hogwarts- Cedric Diggory.' I clapped for all the champions and settled down to eat when suddenly the fire in the goblet turned red again and let another piece of parchment fall into Dumbledore's hand. He turned it over and read out the two names. 'Harry Potter _and _Helen Beaufleur.' I felt Blaise push my back slightly and I stood up, stumbling forward as I walked up. I turned my head to the side and saw Harry walking up on the opposite side of the hall. We turned and walked through the side door, into the chamber which housed the champions. The three _real_ champions turned to us and I stepped forward before hearing teachers tearing down the steps toward us. Dumbledore rushed in and took Harry by the shoulders 'Harry, did you do this? Did you put your name in the Goblet?' He seemed frantic, looking at both of us with wide eyes. 'Professor, I do not think Helen would be capable of doing such a thing, Potter however always has been one to seek any attention.' Snape's voice droned out as he glared at Harry. As the teachers discussed what had happened and what to do I sat silently, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Dumbledore had said that other people had died before in this tournament, how was I supposed to survive if I was only a second year? I put my head in my hands as I heard people filing out until I was left only with the sound of the crackling green fire.


	12. Shock

**AN: Disclaimer for whole series, i own nothing, only Helen Mirabella Beaufleur. i love everyone who's been reading this story. please review it and tell me anything in the plot you would like to see**

After a while left with my thoughts I heard someone's footsteps on the cobblestone stairs. I looked up and saw a familiar figure with white blonde hair. 'Helen…' I heard him whisper and closed my eyes, feeling his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. I let myself relax against him and felt tears ,I didn't know I had in my eyes, fall. 'I can't do this Draco. I don't know nearly enough magic for this. I'll be killed.' I curled into his shoulder and sobbed quietly as he rubbed my back softly but comfortingly. 'Come on, lets go to the common room, nearly everyone has gone to bed. We'll work out what to do, Ok?' I nodded stiffly and we walked slowly to the Dungeons. When we arrived only Blaise and Daphne were there, sitting on the sofa talking until they heard the wall open and they stood up, running to the two of us. 'Where did you find her?' I heard Daphne ask him.

'The chamber they had been sent to during the ceremony. It didn't look like she had moved in hours.' he replied and I looked down at the floor, not realising that I had been clinging onto Draco's arm the whole walk back to the Dungeons. I let him lead me forward onto the sofa and I sat slowly, shaking. 'I think she's in shock.' I heard Blaise speak but ignored him. Suddenly a rapping was at the window and I saw my falcon. Daphne let him in and I watched as Draco untied a letter from his leg, breaking the wax seal and reading it allowed. ''Dearest Helen, hopefully this letter will reach you before the Triwizard Champion Ceremony. Among all of us we have chosen you. Do not be fearful when your name will be called from the goblet, along with Harry Potter's. These tasks are not for you to prove how proficient you are but to make sure that Potter will be the one to reach the cup first in the final challenge. We are counting on you. Your Mother' Oh my god, she did this! I will kill her. I'll kill them all! You're being put as cannon fodder for their own ends.' I watched blankly as Malfoy stormed around the common room. Blaise and Daphne watched confused until Draco stopped in front of me. 'For all of us to help you, Helen, you need to show them. They need to understand.' he murmured gently and I held out my arm. He unbuttoned the cuff and pulled it up, exposing the raw skin of my faint mark. Daphne brought her hands over he mouth and started hyperventilating while Blaise just sucked in a breath. My eyes were glazed over and I didn't pay much attention as he stood me up, taking me to my room and sitting me on the bed before crouching in front of me and taking my hand as I looked out of the window 'Helen… Helen can you hear me?' I turned my eyes to him and nodded slightly 'Do you think you can get ready by yourself or should I get Daphne?' I nodded again, not listening and he stood up, striding out of the room. He came back a few seconds later with Daphne and waited in the bathroom as Daphne stripped me then put me in my Pyjama's before calling him out. She left back to the common room and I lay in bed, feeling him stroke my hair. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth 'Draco' my voice came out croaky and his hand immediately stilled 'Can you sing?' I asked quietly and heard his snort as he resumed stroking my hair.

'Not as well as I'd like to' I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

'Will you… sing for me?' I turned over as I heard the pause but suddenly I heard him. It was an unfamiliar lullaby with words in a language I didn't know but it calmed me and I soon fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Purging

I awoke to a hushed conversation which sounded angry. 'She needs to sleep. She's been through enough.' I sat up slowly as the memories of the ceremony came flooding back.

'Mr Malfoy, she will not have time to dwell on it if she is doing something.' Snape's sneering voice sounded and I looked up, seeing the two of them in the doorway.

'How will she not dwell on it when everyone is staring at her!' I heard Draco whisper quietly, I stood and stepped forward onto the creaking wood. Hearing it both turned and I looked at them. 'I'll go. I need to be doing something, anything.' Draco rolled his eyes and Snape smirked knowingly. I went into the bathroom, changing quickly into my uniform, not bothering with hair or makeup. As I stepped out I noticed that Snape was gone but Draco was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. I walked towards him and he raised his head. 'Oh, you're ready. Lets go.' He took me by the elbow and led me out to the common room. A few people were in there and I looked down at the floor to avoid their questioning gazes. I felt someone take my other arm and looked up to see Blaise looking determined. Daphne walked by Blaise and I looked around to see Crabbe and Goyle walking behind us like bodyguards. At we entered the Great Hall conversations stopped and I felt Draco's hand tighten on me until we sat at the Slytherin table and they let go. Krum moved to sit opposite me and I sat there awkwardly, moving food around my plate until he spoke. 'So it seems we are competing against each other' his husky voice sounded in the silence and I looked up, smiling slightly.

'Seems like it.' he said nothing, smiling back, so I swallowed a few mouthfuls of scrambled egg and stood, looking at my timetable. 'Apparently I have Care of Magical Creatures with you guys' They watched me warily as I walked in front of them down to Hagrid's as if I was going to collapse any second. When we arrived I saw the most beautiful sight ever. There was a pure white unicorn tied up by the pumpkin patch. I stepped forward, holding out my hand and smiled as it stepped towards me, whinnying. Its muzzle touched my hand and I felt a warmth spread through me and I collapsed onto her neck, sobbing. I heard someone's legs thumping as if they had just jumped over the fence and running towards me. A woman's voice stopped them in their tracks 'I'll thank you to stop there Monsieur Malfoy, Unicorns do not like ze' males. Now step backward and continue walking to the fence. I will collect Mademoiselle Beaufleur.' The voice moved forward as she continued talking until she put her hand on me and lifted me, carrying me towards the giant carriage. As we entered she put me onto an oversized armchair and sat opposite me. 'It is perfectly ok Madamoiselle Beaufleur' she smiled as I looked at her worriedly. 'One of the unicorns magical properties is to 'elp purge people of overtaking emotions. Usually they only do it when someone is in great need. You feel different do you not?' I nodded at her words and she stood taking my arm and leading me to the door 'I t'ink you will be fine now. You should probably talk to Monsieur Malfoy, he seemed _very _worried about your wellbeing.' I nodded again before stepping out of the door into the bright sky. I squinted and suddenly was tackled to the ground by a certain Daphy Duck. 'Oh Merlin! Helen, you are going to give me a heart attack one day. How are you? What happened?' I looked at her, overwhelmed by questions. 'I'm fine, unicorns can purge people of overtaking emotions.' I said, quoting the woman. I walked over to my fellow Slytherins and sat next to Draco. I looked sideways at him and he took my hand, squeezing it. Our lesson passed quickly, I sat with the boys who weren't allowed near the Unicorn for fear of scaring it. Draco had stayed strangely silent throughout the lessons. I was almost back the normal after a week and so hung out with the rest of the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs were on the bench in front of the tree that all the Slytherins were around. Draco was sitting in the fork, lording over us as we stood under the tree. I watched as Pansy was pouting and whining, trying to get his attention. I just laughed at her efforts as I leant against the tree. I watched the archway into the courtyard and after a few minutes Harry came out, he walked towards Cedric and I raised an eyebrow as he said a few words and Cedric stood, going to follow Harry. I stepped forward and Draco had obviously noticed and followed my gaze. 'Potter, Hey Potter!' I rolled my eyes and sighed as he turned to look at Draco. 'Like the badges?' he raised his eyebrows and flashed the badge as I sighed. I hated those badges, they changed from 'Support Helen and Cedric, the real Hogwarts champions' to 'Potter sucks'.

'You see my father and I have a bet. He thinks that you won't last ten minutes in this tournament, I don't think you'll last _five__'_ I rolled my eyes again and stepped forward, ready to separate the two of them if this got into a fight.

'I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy! Helen, we need to talk.' I followed him, glancing at Draco pulling out a wand. 'Draco' I muttered and suddenly saw a flash of light and human Draco was replaced with a white-blonde ferret. As Moody levitated him into the air, revealing himself, I grabbed the ferret and kept hold, stopping Moody from embarrassing him further. McGonagall ran forward and I put Draco on the ground. She quickly turned him into a human and ran off. I sighed and turned to Harry, who was rolling on the floor laughing 'What did you want Harry?' I glared at him as he stood.

The first task, it's dragons.' he turned serious and I put my hand over my mouth. I nodded and turned away 'I-I need to go make sure Draco's ok.' I looked away from him and ran down the hallway, toward the Dungeons. I heard voices in my room and put my ear to the door. The sounds were muffled but I could still make them out 'God I _hate _Potter! And now Moody has taken his side.' I knew that would have to be Draco.

'Shh, its ok Drakey.' Ugh! It was Parkinson, with her sickly sweet voice. 'Forget about him. Come over to the bed.' I sneered and then heard Draco's voice again.

'No. I need to go find Helen. Pothead wanted to tell her something important, it might have to do with the tournament. I promised I would keep her safe. I have already owled my father as to what the challenges are.' I heard hear him step forward and I got ready to run.

'Draco! I am sick of her! What do you see in her? Merlin…' I listened wide eyed as I heard some very disgusting slurping sounds before an exclamation.

'Merlin! Pansy, what is wrong with you! I don't like you in that way, I hardly like you as a friend.'

'I love you Draco!' I heard her start sobbing

'I love Helen! Oh shit I shouldn't have said that.' I heard footsteps and ran into the common room, sitting on a sofa and picked up a random book, opening it. I saw Draco storm into the room, with a faint pink smudge on his cheek of lipstick. He flopped down next to me and smirked, raising an eyebrow 'Your book is upside down.' I blushed and turned it the right way round. 'and anyway, what do you want with…' he squinted 'A Beginner's Guide To Removing Warts' I could feel my face going furiously red, putting down the book I looked at him

'Draco, Harry told me what the first challenge is' I took a deep breath then continued 'we have to get past dragons.' he sucked in a breath and stood up.

'Then we need to get started on fire repellent spells don't we.' he took my hand and we rushed to the library.


	14. Interviews

The two day later I had been taken out of my transfiguration lesson and into an empty classroom. The other four champions were there, as well as an old man who currently had Viktor's wand in his hand. 'Hmm, interesting… not one of my own. Hornbeam with Dragon heartstring' he nodded and the man tested his wand before continuing with the others. Once he saw to Harry's he moved to mine. 'Ah, Miss Beaufleur. We haven't had the pleasure. I am Garrick Olivander. Your wand please.' I handed it over. 'Not one I have come across before. Silver Birch?' I nodded then cut in.

'With Unicorn tears frozen in the ice of the breath of a Frost Wolf.' I looked down as he raised his eyebrows. 'It was passed down through the family in the hope that it would choose someone. The rest is well, history.' I smiled slightly as he tested my wand. He muttered a charm for sparks and my wand filled the room with miniature fireworks. 'Very powerful, very powerful indeed.' he murmured before handing it back. I smiled and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a woman with blonde hair and a suit of poisonous green. I conjured up a smile and she returned it 'well, lets get our interview underway.'

'sure.' I bounced on the balls of my feet as she led me to another classroom. 'Can I use a quick-quotes quill? Ok underway… now, you are the youngest contender at only 13 years old(AN-she is oldest in year so is 13 a.t.m.), any worries?' she looked down as me with the quill dancing across the page.

'Oh, definitely. I have no clue how my name got in the Goblet, and I am very nervous about the tasks. I honestly don't know how I will be able to defend myself against anything that is thrown at me, seeing as I am only in my second year.' she nodded, pursing her lips, obviously trying to put together a story.

'I am so sorry to hear that, I know your mother well and she is a fine witch, I am sure that any daughter of hers will get along fine. So, what is your opinion of Harry?'

I opened my mouth before I could think about it 'well he and Draco don't get along- oops, forget that.' I gasped putting my hand over my mouth 'I mean, I like him, he doesn't think very much of some Slytherins but he has been a good friend to me. I actually met him through Hermione Granger, she used to help me with studying in the library.' I smiled and looked at the floor, remembering the studying I had been doing with Draco last night.

'_Merlin Helen, we are supposed to be looking for things to save your life!__'__ he groaned as I threw a snowball as him. It hit him full on in the head and he fell back, causing me to burst out laughing._

'_We can do that anytime, Draco. If I die the day after tomorrow then I want to enjoy my life to the full.__'__ He suddenly turned serious at my words._

'_You are not going to die tomorrow.__'__ He looked down at me and leant in. I felt his lips brush mine and kissed him back for a second before giggling. He pulled away and I looked up at him, laughing again. __'__What is it?__'__ he looked down at me and I had to look away to get a coherent answer out._

'_Sorry, but you got facial hair__…__ and it t-tickles.__'__ I burst out laughing again and looked up at him. He had snowflakes on his eyelashes and I reached up to brushed them out. He took my hand and pulled, twirling me in and dancing in the snow as it fell heavier._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rita Skeeter asking another question. 'So Helen, any love interests at the moment?' I shook my head.

'No, last year I did for a while but we were just didn't click in the end.' I pursed my lips and she giggled.

'Oh, I heard all about you and young Malfoy. You caused quite a stir at the Christmas Ball.' I blushed at the memory of the incident.

'yes, I suppose so. Though we are just friends now.'

'And what about Viktor Krum? He said that you left an impression on him.' I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

'Oh No, definitely not. He has just sat with the Slytherin table and we've made him welcome.'

'That's nice.' well it obviously doesn't mean anything to you, I thought, represing the urge to roll my eyes. 'I think that is all Miss Beaufleur, I hope to see you at the first task.' I nodded in reply, smiling.

'I hope so.'


	15. The First Task

The next morning I walked down to breakfast with Draco. As we walked out of the common room I saw Pansy shoot my the dirtiest look and I hid a smirk. As we sat down at the table I saw Stella Lupus fly in. In her claws was a copy of the Daily Prophet, tied in string. As she dropped it and flew away I saw a letter under the string. I opened it and read: _Dear Miss Beaufleur, I was informed that you are not subscribed to the Daily Prophet and I thought you would like to read my article of the TriWizard Champions. Your Friend, Rita Skeeter._

I pulled the string off, opened the Daily Prophet and started reading:

_My dear readers, as you have heard, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are attempting to revive the TriWizard Tournament. When I met with the Champions yesterday I was brushed off by the handsome but cold Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delaceur. I did however get to talk to the charming Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but when I approached the subject of his parents death he was quick to leave, his eyes swimming with the ghosts of his past. Our youngest contestant Helen Mirabella Beaufleur was a beauty befitting her family name which makes it no wonder that the young Malfoy heir fell for her. (More info on page 5)_

_Even though her obvious affection for Draco Malfoy that I witnessed when I spoke to her ,such as when she put her opinion of Harry Potter to the side for what she believed that her boyfriend thought of him, it seems he has competition from none other that the famous seeker Viktor Krum. A friend of hers Pansy Parkinson, told me, __'__The second day he was here he escorted her to breakfast and he has seemed obsessed with her ever since. Between him and Draco she doesn__'__t give the rest of us much choice__'__ which I am sure she said in jest. Helen was a delight to talk to and though she is nervous about her lack of magical education this reporter thinks that this charming girl will go far._

I flipped to page 5 to see more about my 'romance' with Draco. Taking up three quarters of the page were two photographs, one of us in our faint kiss outside and the other, also outside was a photo of us to dancing and laughing in the snow. I quickly read the article which just talked about how we had been together last year but split up for unknown reasons and how we were the perfect Pureblood couple. She made sure not to sound like she was a Pureblood supremist but she definitely made sure that everyone knew that we would be the best couple in Hogwarts history. There were quotes from almost everyone in Slytherin though she twisted most people's words. I looked up and saw him reading his own paper, looking amused. He looked up and wiggled his eyebrows. 'So you have obvious affection for me do you?' I rolled my eyes at him then remembered the challenge was today. I turned and saw Harry standing up from his table and walking out of the hall. I stood up with Daphne, Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and we walked out of the castle and down to the Quidditch pitch, which was being used as the arena for the first trial. 'Crabbe, Goyle, go save our seats.' Draco said lazily, reminding me of the third year I had met on the train a year ago. After they had left I hugged Daphne and let a tear or two escape 'Love you Daphie Duck.' She choked up and ran off after Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise stepped forward and hugged me, whispering into my hair 'You can beat them. You will win Helen.' he stepped back and put his hand on Draco's shoulder 'I'll meet you in the stands' he nodded and I looked at Draco. He stood still looking at me for a second before rushing forward and hugging me tight to him, I felt tears dripping into my hair and looked up at him 'You-you will get through this Helen, just do what we practiced. If you need help I will help you ok?'

'How?' I looked up at him and he held a shadow of the familiar smirk.

'You are talking to a skilled Legilimens.' I smiled in recognition before having to pull myself from his arms and walking into the Champions tent.

Mr Crouch stood there and looked 'Ok Champions come around, come round.' we complied and he continued 'in this bag, each thing represents a larger creature of the same type. Fleur picked first 'Common Welsh Green.' Cedric chose next and Crouch announced his as well 'Swedish Short-Snout' Krum went third and got a red dragon which Crouch said was a 'Chinese Fireball'. Harry got a 'Hungarian Horntail' and then I picked out the last dragon next. 'Well Miss Beaufleur, you have the Ukrainian Ironbelly. Now Mr Diggory, you will be first with Miss Delaceur second. Mr Krum shall be third with Mr Potter being fourth and Miss Beaufleur fifth.' we nodded and I sat in the sofa as I waited for my turn. Harry looked at me as he left the tent and smiled queasily 'Wish me luck.' he said before heading out to the roar of the crowd. Finally my cannon came and I stepped out onto a rocky precipice. I saw a huge dragon in front of me and quickly cast my fire reflection spell, finishing just before a stream of flame shot towards me. I jumped off the rock and walked calmly towards the dragon . I looked it in the eyes and smiled slightly, quickly pressing my hand against its leg. It growled but soon quietened as I found the note which I needed to sooth it. I sung that not quietly, making it louder or quieter depending on what was needed for it. I took the golden and felt the dragon tense. I turned to it and held it up showing how it was different from the other eggs. I stepped backward and slipped into a crevice, screaming as I fell. This seemed to jerk the dragon out of the trance and it roared, lashing its tail to either side. I quickly scrambled up the rock towards the exit and just as I had just reached the ledge with I egg I heard a familiar shout. I half turned and saw the tail whipping towards me. I screamed.


	16. Wipeout

When I woke I felt a numbness on my back, I was lying on my stomach and as I rolled over I felt a hand on my arm. I turned my blurry eyes to try and make out the person, I could see no features but made out the recognisable head of white-blonde hair. 'Draco?' I croaked out as my eyes started to focus. He quickly pulled me to sitting and I looked at him, through the head rush 'what happened? And what was that for?' He stared at me as if he was trying to tell whether I was joking 'The dragon, the wranglers were trying to get it under control but it hit you with its tail.' I nodded slowly and looked at him, his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying for a long time. 'How bad is the damage?' I asked and he looked at me as if I was crazy before taking my hand. 'A large chunk off of your back, a cut along your shoulder and one on your cheek.' I raised my free hand to feel my face but he stopped me.

'The healers have done the best the could, but… you will have some scars. Your back looks nearly back to normal, just the new skin is a bit pink.' he raise a hand to the uninjured side of my face and slowly turned it to my shoulder where a could see a puckered red line from the outer edge to my collar bone.

'Can I see. Can I have a mirror?' I looked at him and he stood walking over to the roll-along table, he picked up a mirror and brought it back towards me. I took it and held it up to my face. All along my right cheek was a line of bright pink it cut down from my forehead to my jaw line. I brought my hand up and touched it, to see if it was real. 'Oh Merlin.' I gasped and dropped the mirror. 'What about the others?' I asked and his gave a little sneer 'Potty was fine, burnt his arm a little bit but it was fixed within seconds. Cedric burnt his arm pretty bad but it was fine in the end. Krum and Fleur were fine, Madam Pomfrey said that when you woke you should drink this and then you can come downstairs to dinner.' he held out a small vial which I took it and chugged quickly. It tasted foul but made me less groggy. I nodded and noticed I was in school clothes. 'How did I get in these?' I scrunched my eyebrows and he smirked raising an eyebrow.

'You didn't?'

'No, Madam Pomfrey thought you would wake up soon so she got Daphne to change you.' I looked around and turned to his quickly.

'Wait, how long was I out?' he shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the floor rubbing his neck.

'How. Long.' I asked through gritted teeth and he sighed in defeat.

'A week and a half, you were kept under sedation for a lot of the time, some of your clothes had melted into the wound so that took a few days.' He took my around the waist to make sure he didn't hurt me and I sighed letting him lead me out of the room.

'Where are we going?' I asked him and he hugged me closer.

'Great Hall.' my eyes widened immediately.

'No!' I almost screamed and he looked at me confusedly.

'Why not?'

'Merlin, you are so thick! I can't let everyone see me like this.' he just rolled his eyes and dragged me along

'Most people have already seen you, nearly the whole school has been to visit you. Well apart from…' he stopped and I had a feeling in my gut that I knew who didn't visit me.

'Charlie didn't visit did he.' I sighed and Draco's hand tightened.

'He renounced you in front of the whole school.' I turned to him with a suddenly thought

'They didn't see the- the Mark… did they?' he shook his head as we stopped in front of the huge oak double doors that were the entrance to the Great Hall.


	17. Scars

Draco opened the doors to the Great Hall with a flick of his wand and I heard the conversations which had been going on stop. _Oh Merlin_ I thought as I fought back a grimace. When we were halfway across the room I took a glance at the tables and for some reason everyone had stood up. As I gazed at them a thunder of applause broke out and kept going until I eventually reached my seat at the Slytherin table. I looked across at the faces of all the houses. I turned to Blaise, who Draco had set me next to before going to the other side of the table and sitting opposite me. 'I don't understand. Why did everyone just do that?' he raised an eyebrow to look at me as if I was crazy.

'Helen, you charmed a dragon, got hurt by it in a way that wasn't your fault and have just walked into the Great Hall in front of everyone in spite of your scars and being close to comatose for over a week. Even though we have our differences we can all agree that you are possibly the bravest person we have ever met, and not in the stupidity of Gryffindor way.' I looked at him and slowly raised a hand to the scar I knew disfigured my cheek, closing my eyes. I felt a hand take the one on my cheek and lower it to the table. I opened my eyes to look at Draco, who hand leant over the table to look me straight in the eye. 'Helen, you are beautiful. don't try to hide yourself. Ok?' I slowly nodded and smiled at him slightly until I heard a high, almost hysterical voice cut in.

'Oh, yes she is just _so_ beautiful. New look Helen, I like it. Very rugged!' I turned to see Pansy, wow she looked rough. She cackled and looked at her friends, which now included all of the first year girls. None of them laughed and I could have sworn I heard a couple say shut up to her. Blaise turned to Draco and raised an eyebrow 'Did you see the ones who sat down?'

'How do you think I wouldn't, it was glaringly obvious. Parkinson, MacGregor, Potter, Weasel, Delaceur and Chang.' he glared as he spat each name out. I bit my lip and looked down at my plate, eating some pudding before the food disappeared. When it did we turned to the staff table and I hid my head in Blaise's shoulder, knowing what he was going to say. 'Now that we have the entire student body present and uninjured. I would like to talk about what happened in the last two weeks. We have experienced the first trial and nearly lost a loved one. In the coming weeks however there will be a cause for celebration, in two weeks time we shall hold the Yule ball. There will be preparation for it next week but for now, just enjoy your weekend and try to unwind. We have made plans for a last minute trip to Hogsmeade so anyone who would like to go, if you could please turn up tomorrow in the courtyard for the carriages. Now I think you will all probably stay up late tonight so it is no use saying off to bed. Though this only means that I will banish you children to your common rooms. Oh, and if the Champions could stay behind for a minute.' everyone stood and I looked to Blaise and Draco.

'You guys go ahead, I'll be fine.'

As only the champions were left Dumbledore started talking. 'At the Yule Ball the Champions will open the dancing in their first dance, so make sure you get someone to go with you who can dance.' he smiled with a little glint in his eyes. 'Oh and Helen, I have special permission from your mother for you to go to Hogsmeade with your fourth year friends.' I nodded and walked out of the room with the other champions. I turned my head and saw Harry glaring at me, as the doors closed I turned to him and looked him in the eye. 'What is your problem Potter?' I was about to chew him out but I heard a squeal behind me and turned just in time to catch Hermione's hug. 'Hey Hermione.' I muttered into the hair and pulled away, 'Careful, not sure how sturdy the skin graft is.' she stepped back and grinned at me, tears in her eyes.

'Oh Helen I was so worried!' she gasped and hugged me lightly again

'Don't be, I'm fine now.' I smiled at her softly and suddenly I was picked up by the waist and twirled around for a second before putting me down firmly on earth. 'Fred!' I laughed and he grinned back gleefully.

'Thank Merlin you're out today, we're taking bets on who you are going to take to the Ball.' My mouth opened and closed like a fish before I composed myself.

'So who are people betting on?' I asked. I heard a disdainful snort behind me but ignored it.

'Draco Malfoy..' Fred wiggled his eyebrows before doing that finishing each others sentences thing.

'Krum…'

'Blaise Zabini…'

'and last but never least…'

'One of us two.' they both wiggled their eyebrows at that and I giggled before turning as someone stepped forward.

'Are you two _seriously _talking to her?' Harry looked at them incredulously. 'God, I thought you had more pride than that. Talking to that traitor!' he walked forwards until he had got right in my face. 'Listen Helen, I don't care if you have a few scars, I have some to but mine are much better. I know what you are and I will make sure that everyone else does too.' I was about to retort when his hand whipped out and hit me on the scarred side of my face. I gasped and hit him back.

'Listen Potter, you have no idea what you are talking about. You are a pompous brat and just because you are Dumbledore's favourite it doesn't mean that you are better that everyone else.' I turned so Hermione, Fred and George couldn't see then pulled my sleeve up a little bit showing the tongue of the mark. 'Does this answer everything Potter?'


	18. Drunk Dancing

**A/N: To make the plot in future chapters better Helen Beaufleur is now one year below Draco Malfoy, this means that i can actually write her as having some classmates who are mentioned in the book. i hope you enjoy, R&R :)**

I smirked, pulling my sleeve down then turning and storming through the castle down to the Dungeons. As I muttered the password I was bombarded by the sounds of a party. I grinned and stepped into the room. My eyes widened at the changed made to the common room. A bar had somehow been smuggled in, along with a barkeeper. A few silver poles had been dotted around the room and I could see Pansy on one, trying to be sexy. I smirked and stepped forward into the crowd, I changed quickly into a one shoulder top and miniskirt in Slytherin green. I saw Blaise with Daphne and started making my way over. I was nearly there when I felt a hand wrap around my waist. 'Hello there beautiful. Shame about the scarring but you're still decent' I heard a rough voice murmur in my ear, I smelt the fire whiskey on his breath and growled slightly trying to pull out of his grasp. 'You're not getting away that easily girl. I want I little piece of the girl that this party is for.' I looked up and saw that it was Montague. 'I've heard you're a screamer.' I gasped as I understood what he meant and tried even more to wrestle out of his grasp. I opened my mouth to scream and felt a hand clamp over it before the sound could escape.

'Montague.' I was turned by the owner of that name and saw my favourite blonde psychopath. 'Let go of her' he wand was out and pointed at Montague.

'Why Malfoy, do you want a go as well, because I can share' I could hear the smirk in his voice and I felt physically sick. His grip tightened and Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking.

'Furnunculus!' I laughed as Montague began to whine and moan as boils popped up over his whole body. He pushed me away and into Draco's arms. I grinned up at Draco as we walked away, leaving Montague yelling in our wake. We walked towards the drinks and I saw a line of shot glasses filled up. I grinned and raised one before downing it in one. Draco copied and I smirked slightly. 'Face it Malfoy, I can drink you under the table.'

'Not likely' he smirked and I knew that I just had to drink him under the table if I wanted to have any pride in myself.

'Oh, it's on!' I grabbed shot glasses one after another and poured them down my throat as if it was water.

Quite a few shots later I found myself dancing around one of the poles that head been erected with a platform. I was twirling and grinding into it, enjoying the attention. I could see Parkinson in my peripheral vision, trying to get people to look at her, but it wasn't working and I smiled, swinging round and round until I suddenly found myself on the floor with a stinging in the back of my head. I could see Blaise looking down at me and I groaned at the pain before looking at him properly 'Why am I on the floor?' I scrunched my nose and saw another figure join Blaise, it was Malfoy. I stretched my hands up 'why do you guys have two heads each?' I looked up innocently then felt myself being lifted from the ground 'Ohhh, am I floating?' I giggled and looked up at the person who picked me up. 'I told you that you couldn't drink me under the table Miss Drunkard.' I growled at the voice and closed my eyes, batting upwards with my hand. I heard a door open and I felt myself being lowered onto a bed. I groaned and opened my eyes, looking at the blonde boy who was currently standing over me. I looked around at the blurry scene and noticed that I was on Draco's bed. I felt him get in beside me and I turned over to look at him. 'Why am I in your bed?' I murmured and he smirked as my eyes fluttered.

'to make sure you don't hurt yourself tonight. I don't want to find that you died in the night because you choked on your own vomit.' I gagged at the thought and turned over, towards the edge of the bed in case I actually was sick. I curled up and felt a warm body against my back, Draco's arm draped over my stomach and I closed my eyes before murmuring 'Draco…' I felt a rumbling against my back of quiet laughter and I hit his arm gently.

'Yes Helen?'

'How bad is it really? The scarring.' I bit my lip and his arm tightened on my waist as he pulled me closer in.

'You look fine, you always have been and always will be beautiful.' He whispered in my ear and hugged me tightly. 'Now sleep, you've been through too much this year, and its not even the end of the first term.' I nodded at his words and closed my eyes to sleep.


	19. Hangover Saturday

The next day was a Saturday and I was woken by the sun coming through the window pane. 'Ugh.' I raised my head and immediately put it down again as I felt the worst headache I had ever experienced. 'Why are leprechauns dancing on my head?' I groaned and heard a voice next to me laugh. I suddenly realised that someone's arm was around my waist and my top was barely covering my breasts with my skirt pulled up around my waist. I turned over, towards the voice and away from the light, which was piercing through my closed eyelids. I kept my eyes closed, crossing my fingers that it wasn't some Gryffindork idiot. I slowly opened them and visibly relaxed when I saw Draco. 'Whaa-?' I crunched my eyebrows and looked at his smirking face 'Why am I in your bed?' I asked and his smirk widened.

'Well, it's very surprising that you wouldn't remember what we did last night. I found it very memorable, especially when you-'

'Oh god, we didn't?' I sat straight up then fell back onto the pillows as another pain stabbed at me.

'I would like to say yes, but unfortunately… No.' I sighed in relief and his smirk morphed into a grin. 'would it be so bad?' he asked and I looked away, blushing. I quickly changed the subject.

'Do you know a hangover cure? I am allowed to go to Hogsmeade today. My Mum got special permission.' I gave him puppy eyes and he laughed.

'I do… but I won't give it to you until after breakfast. I want to see you suffer for your bad choices.' he seemed pleased with himself and I sighed.

'Well I am going to get ready because this is getting more awkward by the second.' I winced, standing slowly and getting dressed into a cream top and white jeans with a white furry cropped jacket. By the time I was done Draco was waiting by the door and I had strong feelings of anger towards him.

'I hate you Draco Lucius Malfoy.' I groaned as I looked in the mirror one last time, feeling the familiar pain in my chest whenever I saw the scar which marred my features.

Breakfast was uneventful apart from the evil side of Blaise and Daphne that I had never seen as they seemed determined to cause me as much pain as possible before I got the cure for the hangover. 'How is it that you people are totally fine while I am a mess?' I asked them and I watched them exchange a look.

'We have much more experience that you-' Blaise started

'-so we always come prepared.' Daphne finished and I glared at the two of them until Draco gave me my potion. I smiled and patted his head.

'Good boy.' he rolled his eyes at me and we set off to the Hogsmeade carriages. As we arrived at the carriage I saw that nearly the whole school above 3rd years had turned up and were preparing to get on the carriages. Crabbe and Goyle waved us over to one and I raised an eyebrow at Draco 'do your lackeys do whatever you tell them?'

'Pretty much.' he smirked and I hit his stomach.


	20. Hogsmeade and Hyper Humbugs

As the carriages drew to a halt I stepped out and took in the sight in front of me. We were in a street of the famous Hogsmeade. The snow on the ground and houses made it look like a fairytale village and I grinned, standing in the middle of the street and twirling in circles as the snow fell. I raised my head up to the sky and giggled, continuing to twirl as I heard people muttering things about me being weird and strange etc. I heard a voice and stopped turning, looking at the owner. It was a man with long blonde hair and I immediately recognised him as Lucius Malfoy. 'Sir.' I nodded to him, perfecting my acting of demure.

'Helen Beaufleur, your first time in Hogsmeade I take it.' he smirked condescendingly and I nodded, avoiding eye contact by looking at the ground. I felt a cold sharp object dig into my throat and force me to look up into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He stepped close and whispered to most terrifying words I had ever heard. 'He is returning.' I nodded shortly and he drew away his cane, which he had used to bring my head up. I turned away and looked over my shoulder to where the fourth year Slytherins stood. I caught Pansy's eye and pursed my lips before turning to Lucius. 'How soon?' he raised an eyebrow and half smiled.

'No later than the end of your school year.' he started to walk away then turned back 'Send my greetings to Draco for me will you.' I nodded and walked to where the others were. Daphne raise an eyebrow at me.

'What was that about?' she asked and I subtly tapped my left forearm as I replied.

'Nothing.' she nodded in understanding and I caught Draco's worried glance. I felt him take my hand and squeeze it before we were pushed apart by Pansy who wrapped an arm around Draco. I rolled my eyes and turned to Blaise who put his arm around me. 'SO where do you want to go?' he asked me and I grinned.

'Everywhere!' I shouted, receiving strange looks from some people. I saw a sweetshop and my eyes widened. 'Oh. My. Fudgingtons.' I stepped forward looking possessed and heard groans from Daphne and Blaise.

'Merlin, someone hold her back.' I heard Draco's voice as I started running towards the store. I turned my head and saw Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Draco chasing after me. Daphne was behind them and Pansy was following looking disgruntled. I laughed and was about to open the door to the shop when I got caught. 'Noo!' I moaned as I was lifted and twirled in the air. As I was placed on the ground I turned to look at my captor, Blaise. He smirked down at me and I stuck my tongue out. 'But I like sweeties.' I whimpered like a petulant child and he raised an eyebrow.

'I've seen you on sugar Helen, and trust me, it's not pretty.' he grinned down at me and I moved closer until I was only a few centimetres from his face. He breathed out and I smirked slightly before darting past him and running into the shop. My breath hitched as I gazed at the sight in front of me. The shop was a rainbow of colour with every type of sweet imaginable. My face morphed until I looked like a crazy person as I picked handfuls of different sweets and put them in a pick n' mix bag. By the time I finished I had a huge bag full of sweets, five sugar quills and two packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. I could see the 'normal people' as I dubbed them standing outside talking. As I stepped outside I popped a random sweet in my mouth but when I opened my mouth to talk to the others the roar of a lion left my mouth. They all nearly jumped out of their skins, Crabbe fell backwards onto the snow and I burst out laughing which came out in a series of mini roars. After a few minutes my voice changed back and I grinned at them. 'I got lots of sweets.' I held up my bulging bag and all the guys groaned. I picked a multi coloured sweet and the boys quickly protested. I popped it in my mouth and looked at them. 'what's wrong?' I asked.

'That's a Hyper Humbug.' Draco sighed and I raised an eyebrow.

'that's absurd… whoa.' My eyes widened and I started bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet as a weird feeling course through me. I grinned and felt my face heating up as everyone looked at me warily. I jumped onto Draco and giggled, I pointed my arm and shouted 'onward noble steed! To the pub!' I laughed and Draco rolled his eyes as he walked forward. As we made our way towards the pub the effects of the sweet began to wear off and I sagged against Draco's back, nearly falling off. I was caught by Blaise and winced 'whoa, when you get a downer after one of those sweets, you really have a downer!' he chuckled and I stood as we walked into the pub. As soon as we got through the doors I found an empty table and sat down, trying to keep from passing out. As I sat with my eyes closed, trying not to fall off my seat, I was brought to reality by a voice. I opened my eyes to see the face of Cedric Diggory looking down at me. 'Hey, you ok Helen?' he looked at me concerned. I closed my eyes at the head rush and smiled faintly.

'Yeh, I just had a Hyper Humbug and I'm on the downer from it.' he nodded in understanding and sat down beside me.

'Here, this should help.' he held out a small white circle on the tip of one finger. I looked at it cautiously.

'What is it?'

'A sugar pill, it will release the sugar you lost straight into your blood stream.' I nodded slowly and took the pill, swallowing it. After a minute or two I felt better and sat up straight.

'Thanks' I smiled at Cedric and he leant forward, putting an elbow on the table.

'Hey, Helen, I was thinking. Well,' he looked kind at me awkwardly, 'Would you like to….you know.' he looked away blushing and I raised an eyebrow.

'Sorry but I really don't know.' he blushed deeper and I felt kind of bad for him.

'would you like to go to the Ball with me?' I let out a burst of laughter and clapped my hands over my mouth.

'Oh gosh, sorry that must sound so insensitive. It's just that I would never had thought… I mean, well… we haven't ever really talked.' I pursed my lips and took the inside of my cheeks between my teeth.

'Yeh I know, its just that I think… well I think you're really beautiful and brave… and I really admire you.' he was bright red by this point and I took pity and put my hand on top of his.

'I'll go with you.' I smiled at him and he grinned, standing up.

'Thanks,'

'No problem' I said, 'oh, and if you see the Weasley twins can you tell them?' I smirked remembering the bet, no one would see this coming. I was taken from my thoughts by Blaise, Daphne and Draco sitting down, and Crabbe and Goyle pulling chairs from other tables to sit down. 'What did he want?' Draco glared at Cedric's retreating form.

'He was just asking me to Yule Ball.' shrugged, stealing Draco's Butterbeer and taking a gulp.

'And you said no, right?' he looked at me sideways.

'Actually I said yes.'

'Why would you do that? You don't even know the guy!' I looked at him and stared him down.

'He asked me even though I look like this. No one else would ask me now I look like this. What was I supposed to do?' he took his Butterbeer back and I rolled my eyes. The others all exchanged glances. I sighed and raised an eyebrow at them. 'What?'

'Nothing.' I sighed and looked in Blaise's mug.

'Blaise, naughty boy. I should confiscate this.' I smirked and took his glass, I raised it to my lips and closed my eyes, instead of the fire whiskey I wanted I found that my lips were touching warm skin. I opened my eyes and found that someone had placed their hand on the mug. The hand pulled the mug down and I looked up to see Draco smirking 'I really don't think you want to do that. Remember how bad you were last night? I don't want to have to stay up all night to make sure you don't choke yourself.' I pouted

'you're no fun.' I muttered and put the mug down, as soon as he took his hand away I took a lug and felt a tremor through my body at the fiery sensation that warms me up inside. 'ahh, that's better.' I pushed the mug back to Zabini and stuck my tongue out at Draco. 'See, I am responsible.' he just rolled his eyes at me and I sighed, taking another swig of his Butterbeer. Daphne looked around awkwardly, thinking of how to change the subject.

'So, who do you guys think you're going with to Yule Ball with?' I asked and earned a look from Daphy. Blaise stood up and beckoned to Daphne. As they left I turned to Draco.

'I hadn't asked anyone yet. I'll probably go with Pansy.' he shrugged and I raised an eyebrow. Looking to where she was, at the bar getting another Butterbeer. She turned to see us watching her and I abruptly stood up. 'I'm going back to the castle.'


	21. Balls and Bad Dancing

The Yule Ball rolled around quickly and with a few minutes to go I was found in my room getting ready, having kicked Draco out a while ago. I was almost ready, I just needed on more thing. I put a serpent bracelet on my left arm, having already glamoured my dark mark to be invisible. I walked with Daphne and Pansy to the stairs be the Great Hall before we split up to walk down to our dates. As I walked round the corner I saw Blaise, Draco and Cedric. I smiled slightly and lifted the skirt of my dark green silk dress as I started down the stairs, laughing silently the expressions of the boys shift as they watched my descent. As I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I took Cedric's offered arm and smiled up at him, though I couldn't help noticing how my outfit matched Draco's perfectly. He returned the smile as McGonagall sorted the champions into a line to enter the hall. Suddenly the doors opened and the procession of champions started forward into the Great Hall. The hall seemed to glow an incandescent blue with icicles hanging from the ceiling and glassy ice sculptures of creatures. Students lined the hall, watching as the Champions took their places on the ballroom floor to dance. I smiled awkwardly at Cedric and muttered 'can you dance well?' I was answered by a small shake of the head and I bit my lip. 'this should be fun.' as the music started and we waltzed around the room, I looked over Cedric's shoulder to see the Slytherins watching. I caught Draco's eye and winced slightly as Cedric stood on my toes then sagged in relief as more and more people came onto the floor to take part in the dancing. I smiled at Cedric 'I think I need to sit down for a minute.' he nodded and turned away.

'I'll go get you a drink.' I sat down on a bench and sighed, regretting my choice of date.

The sounds in the room were suffocating me, twisting my insides so I couldn't breath. I stood and rushed out to the courtyard, feeling sick to my core, slowly sitting on a bench and holding my head between my legs, trying to get deep breaths into my lungs.

'Hey, Helen.' I heard someone sit next to me and put their hand on my back. They rubbed my back in a soothing circular motion and I slowly sat up slowly my breath beginning to come back, looking at the person who followed me out, still taking deep breaths. I was met with the gaze of the Malfoy heir. He smiled at me 'You ok now?' I nodded.

'How many people saw me?' he smirked and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me up off the bench to stand in the centre of the courtyard. 'Well… everyone. Diggory looked confused' he half smiled then held out his hand. 'May I have this dance?' I laughed lightly, coming out in a much more flirtatious manner than I had meant it to and nodded, hearing the faint music from the Hall change to a slow dance. 'Of course Mr Malfoy.' I took his hand and he put his hands on my waist while I put mine around his neck. I buried my head in his shoulder as we moved slowly around, trusting Draco to make sure we didn't't crash into anything.

After what felt like minutes but turned out to be hours, the music stopped and we pulled away. I smiled up at him and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'You've taken my mind off everything, and you made me feel amazing, … beautiful…' I looked at the floor and let a tear escape. He brought my head up and could find no trace of his usual smirk. He looked me dead in the eye, totally serious and murmured 'you _are _beautiful Helen. Don't forget it' I started to shake my head and he pulled me into a hug, murmuring little nothings into my hair. I let myself relax into his embrace and smiled broadly. BestBall_ ever._


	22. The Second Task

The weeks massed quickly to the second task. I had figured out the clue and what I was going to do a while ago, I was only slightly worried today I had to put it into practice.

The five champions stood on the edge of the pontoon, and as the cannon went off, we all began our spells etc. I pointed my wand to my chest and muttered 'Aquapulmo.' before diving into the water and taking a deep breath. I swam deeper for a while, before coming across the prizes. Five people were floating, anchored to the bottom with a rope made of seaweed.

I inspected each person. I recognised Ron, Hermione and Chang next to each other. There was a young girl which must be Fleur's prize and then, at the end of the row my gaze turned to Draco. His eyes were closed and white-blonde hair was floating in the water as if resisting the pull of gravity. I inwardly grinned and stored that little idea for Cho Chang away in the back of my mind. I allowed myself to smile slightly and swam over to him, wrestling with the seaweed ropes. I took my wand and quickly muttered a quick slicing spell which cut cleanly through the rope, then put my arm around his waist and pulled him up as I swam to the surface, dragging him up with me.

As our heads broke the surface I muttered, 'finite.'And heard a gasp. I turned too the now awake, bedraggled, Draco. I let out tears of relief and put my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him passionately before remembering myself and pulling away. 'Thank god you're ok.' I murmured and he smiled slightly, nodding with a dazed expression, before we began to swim back to the pontoon.

I was losing energy quickly from a combination of the cold water which i had been forced into for an hour and lack of any adrenaline left. So much so that it took a few attempts for me to actually get onto the pontoon, and that only with someone pulling me by the arms. I closed my eyes as a fluffy pink towel was put over my shoulders and a flask of something warm was put in my hands.

Someone put their arm around my shoulders and I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was Draco. I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder, curling into him and, I am not ashamed to admit it, quite enjoying the muscles I could feel. After a few minutes I heard a shout from the direction of the lake and I jerked forward, opening my eyes and saw Fleur spluttering on the end of the pontoon. She didn't have the girl with her and I turned to Draco 'what happens now that she didn't collect her sister?' he shrugged, nonplussed and I sat back, waiting as first Cedric then Viktor arrived and finally Harry with two people.

I shrank back as he sent a glare my way and watched silently as everyone milled around until the judges began to announce our scores. 'After much deliberation the judges have come to a conclusion. We have found that tied for first place, which gives a distinct advantage in the third challenge, are Miss Beaufleur and Mr Diggory. Second is Mr Potter along with Mr Krum and finally Miss Delaceur.' I smirked slightly and turned to Draco.

'This means I just need to hold Diggory off of the cup until Potter gets there and I will be done.' I sagged in relief and felt Draco start playing with my hair. 'Then this nightmare will be over.' I sighed and went to the boats which would take us back to the castle.


	23. Heirs and Graces

The day of the third challenge came much more quickly than I was ready for. As I walked down with Draco I put my hand in his and smiled at him as he squeezed it. We stopped in front of the champions entrance and I turned to him. He brushed some hair out of my face before cupping my cheek in his hand. 'You will do fine Helen. You just need to make sure Potter gets to the cup and then you will be free of all of this.' I nodded and looked at the ground. I hugged him tightly then smiled up at him sadly.

'I'll see you after the tournament.' I kissed his cheek quickly before stepping through the entrance and walking to where everyone was gathered. We were positioned in front of the maze and told that Cedric and I would go on the first cannon, Krum and Harry on the second and Fleur on the third and final. I nodded and focused on the maze in front of me, running forward as the maze opened up and the first cannon went. I sprinted through, throwing jinxes at the boy behind me. I sprinted then quickly turned into my animagus form before running at full speed, weaving through the maze. I encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt but quickly dodged and soon found my way to the cup. My eyes widened at the eery blue glow and changed back to human form, hiding around the edge of the hedge. I watched and waited with my wand out until I saw two figures. I watched Harry and Cedric deliberate and I stepped out 'Cedric!' I screamed as I watched them both reach out and suddenly disappear from sight. I collapsed onto the ground as I was sucked into a vision.

* * *

Cedric and Harry were in a dank, cold graveyard, both still on the floor from the travels which they had taken from the cup, which had quite obviously been a Portkey. I watched, unable to do anything as a small voice hissed in the darkness. 'Kill the spare.' before I could understand what the voice meant a flash of green light left Cedric sprawled on the grass. I screamed.

A ritual began to take place and I could only watch with my misty body. I gasped as what looked like a baby was lowered into the cauldron and the chubby little man began to add ingredients. As the man cut off his own hand I winced and watched as the potion bubbled and a skeletal figure rose from the cauldron, clothed in dark robes. The figure reached out to the small man and touched his arm, evidently causing him pain. I let out a small gasp, gripping my arm as my Mark burned. Suddenly the entire graveyard was filled with cloaked figures with masks on their faces. 'Ahh.' the figure stretched and flicked his tongue out in a snake-like fashion, as if tasting the air. 'My faithful few. Though… none of you came to look for me did you. While I was exiled. Not you Crabbe, Goyle, Nott. Nor even you Lucius, or you Adelaide. Though your daughter. She was faithful.' he let out a sickly smile and my eyes widened as I realised he was talking about me. 'For those who do not know, Helen Beaufleur has joined our cause.' he turned to Harry who was pinned to the Angel of Death statue and let out a smirk 'I believe Potter, that you know her quite well.' he raised his hands and brought them over his face. 'Though she cannot be here in body, she is here in spirit… are you not?' his head turned to me, letting out a gruesome laugh. 'Though young, she has proven herself. She is the reason you are here tonight Potter, the reason I am here. And for that, I _am _thankful.' he turned to address the crowd of death eaters. 'So thankful that I have named her my heir.' a muttering ensued until he lifted his hand for silence. 'But before we get to niceties, I believe it is time that Mr Potter and I have a duel. Give him his wand Wormtail.' the small chubby man from before threw Harry's wand on the ground and then released Harry. Suddenly, as both Harry and Voldemort cast their spells a connection formed between their wands. I could only stand and watch as a huge dome formed over them and one by one spectral images of people killed by Voldemort began to appear. Soon the connection was broken and my eyes widened as Harry grabbed the Portkey and disappeared. A second after my vision went black.


	24. A Parade Of Gingers

**I'm sorry i haven't been on! i've had alot going on including the death of a friend so if you could forgive me...**

**I had this chapter typed up for ages so i hope you like it. **

When I next woke up it was in the hospital wing.

I groaned and rolled over, away from the blinding light. As my eyes slowly adjusted I heard a chuckle and looked to the foot of my bed to see the twins, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Hermione and Ron. 'Five minutes.' I muttered and pulled the duvet over my head. I heard a scuffle ending in a voice which sounded like Fred muttering 'you're the one she's least likely to curse.' the bed dipped and I closed my eyes as someone to the duvet off of me.

'Helen… Helen.' I opened one eye to look up as Draco.

'What?!' I snapped and he smirked, playing with my hair.

'you need to get up to talk to the gingers. Come on.' he put his hands around me and pulled me up as if I weighed less than a feather. I slapped his stomach weakly and his smirk widened. 'I'll wait outside.' he stood then drew me to him and kissed the top of my head before turning and walking out, followed by the rest of the Slytherins. I turned to look at Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. This was possibly the most awkward silence in history.

'So..' I pursed my lips. As if a noise had unfrozen them all, they rushed around to sit on my bed. 'What happened?' I asked feigning innocence. Fred turned to look at me piteously.

'Cedric's dead.' he paused, letting it sink in. it drew real tears to my eyes and I felt Ron draw me into a hug. 'You-Know-Who is back.' I bit my lip and put my hand in Hermione's and felt her squeeze it. 'And Harry is running around the school saying you're a death eater.' my eyes widened and I sat up straight.

'That is Bullshit! You guys don't believe him do you?' I turned to look at them, my lip quivering.

'No. We told him to stuff it if he was going to be a dick.' Ron murmured from my side. I nodded slightly and tried to smiled at Hermione but it came out more like a grimace 'We'll leave you in peace now.' they all stood and walked out of the room in a little ginger procession. I sighed and leant back into the pile of pillows behind me, watching as the Slytherins walked back in. I smiled at them then _had_ to ask 'Why is Pansy here?' they looked around awkwardly until Blaise pushed her forwards.

'Um, Helen. I know we haven't got on very well in the past' I snorted, 'but I would like to apologise and ask if we could possibly be friends?' my eyes widened until they were bulging out my sockets.

'Wow…' I looked at the others for some sort of support, and not receiving any, turned back to Pansy, 'Um, I …suppose?' she hugged me and flounced out the room. As soon as the door closed I turned to the others 'I wasn't the only one to find that totally and utterly awkward, was I?' they shook their head and I smiled patting the bed. 'well come on then, apparently I have missed out on a lot of information.'

**read and review please xoxo**


	25. Dumbridge

(I am skipping to the middle of the first term of Helens 3rd year aka Harry's 5th)

'I. Am. Going. To. Fail.' I moaned, punctuating each word with a head bang on the desk.

'No you're not Helen, at least you aren't doing owls this year.' I looked up at my study partner, one Hermione Granger. 'anyway, this wasn't why I asked you here in the first place. Harry, Ron and I have come up with an idea which will stop everyone we care about failing.' I scrunched my eyebrows.

'what, take a picture of her secretly making out with Flitwick and blackmail her?' I looked at her innocently.

'Gosh, you are such a Slytherin sometimes. No. But… what is this about her and Flitwick?' I looked away, whistling at her question before changing the subject.

'so what _is _the plan?' I asked.

'well, Harry, Ron and I have formed a DADA group. It's a secret, you can't tell Umbridge-' I held up my hand stopping her.

'wait, you think I would tell Dumbridge on you? Thanks for the vote of confidence!'

'I'm sorry, but anyway. We formed it a few weeks ago and I know Ron wouldn't mind.' she smiled at me with a hopeful expression on her face.

'Yeh, but Harry thinks I am a death eater.' I sighed and she pulled me into a hug.

'So, no one believes him, and anyway, he let Cho join and everyone hates her.' I chuckled at her before looking around the library to check no one was spying.

'Ok, I'll do it.' she sighed in relief and took my shoulders.

'we meet in the Room of Requirement. Do you know where that is?' I grinned from ear to ear.

'Hell yeh, I love that place.' I stood up and started to pack up my books. 'I need to go meet Draco but what day am I meeting you?'

'You can't tell Malfoy about this! we are meeting tomorrow after dinner.' I nodded then ran out of the library.

'I'll see yah Hermon!' I grinned and began running down the stairs to the dungeons. I quickly muttered the password 'Blood Traitor.' and squeezed through the gap as soon as their was enough space. I saw Draco lounging on the sofa and smiled at him before doubling over and wheezing. I heard a chuckle and an incantation muttered and my airway was clear again. I stood straight and nodded slightly before jumping over the armrest and onto the sofa and taking up as much space as possible. I smiled at Draco as we sat opposite each other, just watching. I smirked slightly and kept my eyes open, turning it into a staring contest. He raised one side of his mouth in a lopsided grin and I stuck my tongue out. His eyes fluttered and I bounced on the sofa 'I won!' I laughed and jumped forward, landing on top of him. I looked down at him and grinned, hugging him before pushing him over so I would have enough space to sit next to him on the sofa. 'So you wanted to talk to me?' I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, pursing his lips.

'yeh. Did you get any word from _him_ at all?' I shook my head.

'no, he wants to stay in hiding for a while yet. He likes that Harry is losing popularity in the media from it. Harry is losing all credibility.' I sighed and curled up against his side. 'And before you ask, No. I have not received any more missions from him. I only got one letter which was telling me that I was his "heir"' I used air quoted and sneered 'and that he was proud of the strength I had, as if I was his own.' I spat out the words as if they were poison. 'as if I would want to be like the snake.' I closed my eyes trying to calm myself and leant against Draco's shoulder. 'what about you. Has he commanded you to join yet?' I looked up at him from my very comfortable position.

'He has "suggested" it. I asked him if I could wait until I had done my O.W.L.s and he said that he wanted my decision by the end of the year.' I gripped him arm, panicking.

'You _are_ going to join, aren't you? He will kill you if you don't, even I couldn't do anything about it.' he grimaced, prying my hand from his arm revealing the red welts my fingernails had left. 'Oh Merlin, sorry.'

'I don't have a choice, I just want to postpone it for as long as possible.' he muttered and I nodded slowly, tears coming to my eyes. 'No! I don't mean that I don't want to be like you.. I just-I need… I'm not helping am I?' I shook my head and her drew me to him, kissing the top of my head. 'I love you just the way you are Helen.' I looked up at him tearily.

'Really?'

'Really.' he kissed me softly and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and grinned evilly.

'That's good.' I smirked and he looked at me with a predatory look in his eyes.

'why?' I stood up and climbed over him. Walking towards our room.

'because of this bag.' I took a pink and black bag out of my school bag. I smirked as he scrambled off of the couch to follow.

I woke up the next morning in a happy mood. I quickly sat up and stretched, watching Draco's sleeping form. I grinned and stood up to creep up at him. 'Don't you dare.' I nearly jumped out of my skin as he rolled onto his back. I sat on the edge of his bed and got under the covers, curling against his body. 'your bed is much more comfy than mine.' As he hummed, I pouted and put my leg over his, cuddling into him. He put his arm around me and I nuzzled into his neck.

'You know, we do need to get up today.' he sighed and I closed my eyes pretending I hadn't heard before groaning and sitting up, pulling him with me.

'Fine, but that means you have to get up as well.' I stood and went to my bed, closing the curtains and getting changed quickly before walking out the door. 'I'll see you in breakfast.' I called to him and heard a grunt in reply before walking down to the common room where I saw Pansy. 'Oh, hey Flower.' I grinned and took her arm as we walked to breakfast.

When we arrived at the Great Hall and sat I turned to Pansy. 'I don't get it.'

'Get what?' she spoke around a mouthful of toast and I grimaced at the sight.

'What is mine and Draco's relationship classed as? We aren't officially going out, but we are _definitely_ not in a purely platonic friendship.' I sighed and out my head on top of my hands.

'I think you are, at the moment either 'a thing' or 'friends with benefits'' I groaned at her answer and picked up my toast along with my school bag, 'when Draco gets down here can you tell him I have already gone to potions? Thanks.'


	26. Burning Neville's Eyebrows

As I sat down to dinner I couldn't help looking over at Hermione occasionally. I was so deeply engrossed in thought that I nearly attacked Draco when he sat down and slid his arm around me. 'Woah, its just me. What's got you so wound up?' I sighed and my eyes half closed as he started to rub my back.

'Nothing, its fine. You have magic fingers, you know that?' I relaxed turning to slump against Draco.

'yep. You told me last night when I-'

'Ok, that is enough from you Mr Malfoy.' I hit his stomach and saw Hermione leaving. 'I need to go talk to Hermione but I'll see you later?' he nodded and I smiled, standing up then leaning down to give him a quick peck.

'I have something to ask you when you get back.' he said and I nodded in return then walked out of the hall and began to jog up the stairs to catch up with Hermione.

'Hello Herman, fancy seeing you here.' I smirked and linked arms with her as we found our way to the seventh floor corridor. I watched as the door appeared and sighed at I followed Hermione through it. The room which had been full of noise suddenly stopped to stare and I looked at Hermione. 'you didn't tell them did you!' I snarled and she bit her lip, looking bashful. I rolled my eyes and decided to break the awkward silence. 'Well put your tongues back in.' I sneered then caught Fred and George's eye and grinned. 'Hey guys.' I rushed down the stairs and laughed as I was caught in the twins embrace. As I pulled away I noticed it was still quiet. 'Oh. My. God.' I gritted my teeth and turned to face everyone. 'You may not all know me but yes, I am a Slytherin. Yes, I am friends with these two gits and No, I am not trying to infiltrate this 'secret society' of yours' I used air quotes and I rolled my eyes. 'I'm not, Potter.' I sighed and folded my arms over my chest. 'Now are we just going to stand here?' Potter let out a cough and turned to everyone.

'Ok… today we are just going to practice the simple expelliarmus.' he smirked slightly before turning to me. 'Helen, would you like to give a demonstration to the class?' I walked forward as the path cleared for me and I crooked one figure to tell him to try. 'Expelliarmus!' he shouted and I smirked, raising an eyebrow and deflected the spell, bouncing it back at him and making his own wand fly out of his hand and him to crash against the wall.

'In a bit of trouble there Potter?' I pouted and walked over, pulling him up and whispering in his ear, 'you don't have a tutor like mine.' I laughed at his look of shock and patted him on the back. 'Just joking Potter.' I smirked slightly at him before walking over to a corner with a pile of beanbags. 'If you have something worth teaching me Harry then I'll be reading. And by something I mean… anything.' I licked my bottom lip and bit back a laugh at his, Cho's and surprisingly Ginny's reactions.

Soon everyone was underway and I was reading a trashy magazine when Hermione came up to me. 'That wasn't very nice, you know.' she looked down at me disapprovingly and I sighed, putting down my magazine and pulling Hermione down to sit on the beanbag next to me.

'Hermione. I know and I am sorry. I am just sick of him flouncing around saying I am a death eater. I just wanted to get back at him, can you understand that? Well, it was that and Draco rubbing off on me.' she nodded and I stood up, walking around the classroom, correcting mistakes and chatting to new people. I ended up walking up to Ron. 'Hello my favourite Ginger… in the year above me.' I hugged him and he rubbed the top of my head.

'Thanks, I think. At least I am above Bonesy. How's my favourite Slytherin?' I laughed at that.

'I'm the only Slytherin you like. I'm good, though I wouldn't rub my hair, you'll get Malfoy germs.' he immediately took his hand away and I giggled at the disgusted look on his face.

'So how are you enjoying the DA?' I turned at the sound of Harry's voice and smiled slightly at the look on his face.

'it is nice that I get to meet new people, but you know what I really want to learn? A Patronus.' I had moved forward while I was talking so I was nearly pressing against him. My face was inches away from his and as I smiled I put one hand on his surprisingly muscular chest. 'Will you teach me?' my lips were brushing his now and I looked into his eyes, smiling slightly. He nodded and I stepped away, laughing as his face got red at the realisation of what had just occurred. I took my wand out and looked towards him. 'so what do I do?' he coughed, looking away then turned to the whole room as if taking a class.

'First you conjure up the most happy thought you have, keep it in your mind then say the words expecto patronum. Though remember, those who have evil in them cannot do one. ' I nodded quickly ignoring the barbed remark, then thought back to some of the happiest times of my life. I flicked through memory after memory before choosing one. I held my wand out, keeping the memory in my mind and said 'Expecto Patronum!' I focused on the memory as the light on the end of my wand grew stronger and stronger until a corporeal shape formed. I watched, amazed as a Wyvern (a winged beast with a dragons head, reptilian body, two legs, wings and a barbed tail) unfurled itself and soared into the air, breathing out flames made of the same matter as the Patronus. I winced as it singed Neville's eyebrows. 'Oops, sorry Neville.' I called before extinguishing the Patronus and falling back onto the beanbags. I closed my eyes, exhaling before inhaling deeply and leaning my head back. I listened from my beanbags as Harry made an announcement.

'Ok everyone I think that is enough for today, we'll meet same time next week.' everyone muttered the affirmative and I opened my eyes standing up and following the others out the door. I walked to the Dungeons and found the gang in the common room, talking.

'Heya.' I smiled and sat on the floor, leaning against Draco's legs and looking at Pansy and Daphne curiously. 'Whats up? you guys are usually rugby tackling each other by now.' Pansy smirked slightly and looked over my head to Draco.

'Do you want to ask her or shall I?' I looked up, cricking my neck and brought my hand up, to hold Draco's.

'I'll tell her.' I started to get annoyed.

'Tell me What?!' I growled and felt the grip on my hand tighten.

'Umbridge has asked all of us to join the Inquisitorial Squad, including yourself. I wanted your opinion before I made a decision.' I turned around fully standing up.

'Dumbridge wants me to be in some sort of vigilante squad? Is she really so dense that she doesn't understand I hate her guts?!' I snarled. Draco leant forward and took my waist, pulling my onto his lap. I sighed as he nuzzled into my neck and looked at Pansy. 'So are you going to join?' she nodded and I pursed my lips. 'Are all of you?' Crabbe grunted and I turned to look at the fireplace, leaning against Draco's back. After a few minutes I looked up as I heard Pansy snicker. 'What?' I looked at her innocently.

'if you and Draco are going to make those noises then get a room!'

'What- oh…' I realised as I closed my eyes and let out a quiet moan as Draco nibbled on my neck, accompanied by a matching groan by him. Blaise burst out laughing and I pushed myself off of Draco and sat in between Daphne and Pansy on the opposite sofa. 'I am never sitting with you again while we have company.' I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked sitting back on the sofa. 'Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Watch this!' I took my wand out, thought to the memory and emitted the Patronus from my wand. The Wyvern sprang forth and let out a gigantic roar, which frightened Crabbe off his perch on the table and sent him crashing to the floor. I smirked slightly then ended the spell, looking at my friends.

'What was that? Where did you learn that kind of magic?!' I burst out laughing at Daphne's expression and slowly thought through her words.

'By what animal is that, it is a Wyvern and I do not reveal my sources Daphie. You should know that by now.' I leant back on the sofa, listening as their conversation began again, until they mentioned Umbridge again.

'She thinks Potter's formed a secret society against her. She-'

'She is an idiot!' I cut in and stood up. 'if you are just going to talk about her then I am going to bed.' I turned and stalked out of the room to my bed. I knew I should not let my anger get the better of me but sometimes I just let it bubble over


	27. Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy!

(Beginning of summer term)

I had gone to each DA meeting, and each time we had added more security measures. At this meeting we each were scheduled to arrive at a different time so neither Umbridge nor her 'Inquisitorial Squad' would suspect a thing. As I sat at the Slytherin table I caught wind of and excited conversation between Draco and Blaise, with Crabbe and Goyle grunting enthusiastically. I picked up a chocolate muffin and walked along the table to where they were. 'Hey, what's going on?' I sat next to Draco, leaning back with my elbows propped on the table.

'We're finally going to get them. We've been trying all year but now we are going to put a stop to Potter's little group.' I looked at Draco sneering then leaned my head back as far as I would go to look at Blaise. They were both smirking and I sighed, rolling my eyes before taking a bite of my muffin.

'well I'll see you around. I have to study with Hermione.' I gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek and stood, walking out of the Great Hall and jogging up the steps. I arrived at the room of requirement and quickly opened it before entering and greeting those who arrived before me. Our sessions were now more advanced and so I became more involved. I had almost gained Harry's trust. He thought what I showed him on my arm was just a hallucination and he now wondered how he could ever believe I was a death eater. Today though he was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. As people were practicing a tricky little spell I took him aside too talk. 'Harry, what's wrong? Are you ill?' I looked at him, taking his hand in my two.

'I'm just having … dreams. It's fine.' he went red from embarrassment.

'Do you want to talk about them. Most dreams have meaning, some even predict the future.' I looked up at him innocently and he nodded slightly.

'I just keep seeing a door, at the end of a long corridor and last week I dreamt Mr Weasley was attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and it turned out to be real.' I nodded at appropriate times and smiled slightly at Harry.

'but you saved him Harry. Surely that's a good thing?' I put my hand onto his cheek and he looked down at me, smiling slightly.

'That's the thing, I don't know what is wrong or right anymore.' he groaned and I smiled up at him. The class was suddenly silent and I turned, seeing everyone watching our exchange. I turned back to Harry and stood on my tiptoes whispering in his ear.

'Go to Cho, she likes you too. She will set you on the right path.' I turned and walked out of the door and downstairs to the dungeons. I quickly wrote out a letter to send to wherever Voldemort was hiding. I wrote:

_My Lord. Potter is having dreams, he dreams of a door in a long corridor and has seen your snake attack Mr Weasley. He is going slowly mad. If this is what you set out to accomplish then you have achieved it. I await any further orders._

_Helen Mirabella Beaufleur._

I quickly tied it to the leg of Stella Lupus and she took off, over the valley until I could no longer see her. I turned to sit on my bed and smiled slightly as the door to my room opened.

**Review!**


	28. Deception, Disgrace, Scars

**A/N: Just realised**** how the song 'One of Us' from Lion King 2 totally suits Helen Beaufleur. She even has the '_Scar on [her] face'. _Woah, mind blown moment**

It was almost the end of the school year and exams were upon us. I was not so fussed about my exams as they were only internal but the fifth years were having panic attacks all over the place, Daphne had already been taken to the hospital wing twice.

At the moment though, I was in the Room of Requirement, practicing my different jinxes and protection spells with Neville. He was already quite proficient and I was impressed for by the time we finished I was working up a sweat. I nodded to Neville and he grinned back when suddenly the there was a great crashing sound. I turned, as did all of the members, with our wands out to watch at the door shook until suddenly there was a huge explosion and the air was clouded by dust. Through the debris, in the hole stood Dumbridge and the inquisitorial squad. Their grins at finally catching this 'secret society' suddenly turned to gob smacked expressions as they saw I was one of the members. I bit my lip guiltily and watched as Umbridge stepped over the rubble to smile sickly sweet at all of us. I watched as each member of the Inquisitorial Squad chose their own person to take to the Great Hall and I closed my eyes, praying I wouldn't get Draco. Someone took my elbow and started marching me off. I peaked through my closed eyes to see the worst possible person. 'Come on.' he pulled on my arm and I winced, having been hit on the same spot by a flying piece of plaster. I walked quickly and soon we were a few paces ahead of everyone. 'What do you think you're doing Helen?' he glared at me and I looked away, not able to hold his gaze. 'Are you really so stupid!' he growled and I turned on him.

'Hermione invited me and it was a good opportunity to gain their trust if you must know.' I whispered. He pulled away surprised and his grip on me loosened quite a bit. I yanked my arm from his hand and rubbed it as I kept walking. He put an arm around my shoulder as we walked quickly and to anyone who didn't know what had just happened I would have looked like a normal afternoon stroll between a couple. I sighed, looking at the ground until we reached the Great Hall and turned to him as we stopped. 'I'll see you in the common room. Can you explain to the others?-' he cut me off with a wave of his hat

'Of course, now get in there before you get in more trouble.' he smirked slightly at me as he walked off and I stepped into the Great Hall with the other members of the DA.

…

'Umbridge really did a number on you didn't she.' I winced as Blaise turned over my hand, which had the words _I must not disobey_ carved onto the skin.

'Umbitch' I muttered under my breath and looked up at the others, I spoke louder this time. 'are you guys mad at me?' Daphne sighed and moved to sit on the other side of me.

'No, Umbridge has punished you enough, and anyway, you only did it to get more information. Especially if it let you pass your DADA exam.' I nodded slowly and clenched my fist.

'Does anyone have something for this?' I looked around and saw Pansy nod.

'I do… but I'm not going to let you use it. You deserve to feel the pain.' she sneered at me and my eyes narrowed into slits.

'Skank.' I snarled and stood up, storming out the room and to my room.

…

I was awoken in the early hours of the morning by a knock on the door. I rushed to it and saw Hermione. 'Herman, what are you doing here?' I hugged her and she took my hand.

'We need to go, Harry saw another vision. We're going to the Ministry.' I nodded and nearly closed the door.

'give me 5 minutes.' I shut the door and quickly wrote a not on some spare parchment.

_Potter had a vision. I am going with them to ministry. If a trap tell the others that I cannot reveal my true loyalties yet. H.M.B_

I put on some clothes and sent the note before running out to join Hermione.


	29. Flying Curses

Flying through the air on the back of an invisible horse was definitely not the way I expected to spend the last weekend of term. I was clinging to Ron, my arms around his waist, the wind blowing like a gale with my eyes stinging. After what seemed like forever we began to descend and soon landed in the ministry. We sprinted through the empty atrium and took the lift down to the basement. 'The Department of Mysteries.' we ran out of the lift and down the corridor that Harry had described as his dream. We opened door after door until we reached one with crystal orbs lining shelves as far as I could see. As we looked I saw one with Harry's name on. 'Harry!' I called and he ran this way, grabbing the Prophecy off the shelf. A mad cackle echoed and I turned slowly seeing Bellatrix, Lucius, Yaxley and a few death eaters I didn't know standing in front of me. I heard footsteps behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. I stepped back but was pulled to Lucius' chest, one arm around my neck. 'Potter, you should know by now the difference between dreams and …reality.' he dissimilated his mark with a flick of his wand and continued, smiling cruelly. 'You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy.'

'If you do anything to any of us, I'll break it.' Harry snarled and I raised an eyebrow in shock before continuing to pretend to try and wrestle out of his grip. Bellatrix cackled in a way that sent shivers down my spine.

'He knows how to play! Itty. Bitty. Baby. Potter.' Neville's eyes widened and his eyes narrowed. 'Bellatrix Lestrange.' Bella smiled in recognition.

'Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad-'

'Better now they're about to be avenged!' Neville darted forward with his wand and Lucius tightened his grip on my neck, almost cutting off my air supply as Harry blocked him.

'Now everybody. Lets just calm down.' I felt his arm relax and I stopped clawing at it as Harry slowly held out the crystal orb. Lucius stepped forward pulling me with him before letting go. I sprinted forward into Ron's arms and hugged him tight. Harry looked up at Lucius then back at the orb.

'I've waited for it 14 years.'

'I know.' Lucius tried to play the caring friend but Harry obviously wasn't falling for it.

'I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!' he shouted, pulling back the orb as everyone began to shout Stupefy. I followed the others as they ran, straight into the apparating figure of Lucius. We turned and ran the other way, seeing Luna separated from the group I didn't say anything but it didn't matter anyway as she dealt with a masked death eater and soon found Neville. As we separated from each other I ran smack into my mother. She raised a finger to her lips before taking my arm and apparating into a large circular room with a stone doorway in the middle. A veil of ethereal beauty covered the doorway but my eyes were drawn to the scene in front. death eaters were swooping over the crowd of my friends, picking them up one by one and depositing them at the sides of the rooms with a wand to their heads. Soon Harry was left as the only one of the dais as the cloud of death eaters vanished, each holding their child. A low laugh echoed through the room and I turned my head slightly, away from her wand as I was acting captive, to whisper to my mother 'He's been working on that for a while.' her lips curved upward slightly and we watched in silence as Lucius slowly climbed the dais.

'Did you actually believe- were you truly naive enough to think… that _children_ stood a chance against us. I'll make this simple for you Potter' he held out his hand as he stood about the boy. 'Give me the prophecy now… or watch you're friends die.' Harry looked at each of us in turn, as if trying to convey some message. I inwardly groaned as Neville butted in.

'Don't give it to them Harry!' he blabbered and Bell tapped her wand against her neck viciously. Harry looked up to Lucius then back at the orb, before slowly placing it in Lucius' hand. Lucius raised his hand in the air before turning at the sound of someone apparating. A man in shabby clothes, with a scraggly goatee appeared and raised an eyebrow.

'Get away from my godson.' the man punched Lucius in the face and I sank back onto my heels, groaning quietly. Suddenly many people apparate, using the form of white mist and quickly attacked the death eaters. One of the people finished their apparition behind me and turned me, to look at her. She was slightly taller then me with dark pink hair and quite nice clothes.

'Are you ok?' she looked at me weirdly and I nodded slowly. She opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it and turned to join in the fight which had broken out. I watched, deflecting the occasional spell until it reached the climax with the man who had called Harry his godson being sucked through the veil. As my attention was distracted I was hit by a curse and fell over, blacking out.


	30. The New Year

When I woke I was in an unfamiliar room. Light was streaming through yellow curtains and into a room which was a mishmash of colour. I sat up in the bed slowly pushing a multicoloured blanket off to survey the room. I slid my legs over the side of the bed and just as my feet touched the floor the door burst open. The woman who had 'saved' me at the ministry stepped into the light cast through the window, smiling. 'Glad to see you're awake cuz' she turned to my and I quickly brought my legs up to the bed as if something was under the bed. I glared at her manners and leant against the wall.

'who are you?!' I tried to shout but my voice came out in a whisper.

'You don't know me? Well I suppose my mother was disowned after she married Ted so that would make sense…' she started rambling and I cut her off.

'Where am I?' she looked at me in shock as if just realising I was still here.

'Oh sorry, you're at my house seeing as I am your closest relation apart from Bellitrix and she's a death eaters so… or Oleander, but well. he said he had a hard enough time managing Charlie. I'm Tonks.' my eyebrows scrunched and I shook my head slightly.

'sorry, never heard of you.'

'Well my mother was sisters with Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Radolphus is your godfather. My first name is Nymphadora, which is stupid so I go by Tonks. My last name.' I shook my head as she spoke.

'Why am I here though? Why am I not at home?' she looked at me, sitting on the bed and putting a hand on my knee.

'After the break in at the ministry some of the death eaters involved were taken straight to Azkaban. Your mother was one of them.' I pulled away from her.

'Your lying! She cant be there!' I slid off the bed and stood, backing towards the window.

'Helen.' she spoke to me as if I was a frightened animal, maybe in her eyes I was. 'I know it's a lot to take in, especially as you were there yourself, but just sit down. I'll get Remus up here and we can all talk about what has happened.' I found myself nodding slowly and edging to the bed and sitting, watching as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

…

Weeks had passed since I found myself held captive by Tonks, well, not so much held captive by Tonks but by myself refusing to leave to room. Finally the last week of the holidays approached and I was dragged out of my room by Lupin to go to Diagon Alley so that I could get my new school stuff. He and Tonks took me by floo powder and I was told to get my books while Tonks collected my potions ingredients, new cauldron and astronomy gear, while Lupin met with Potter and then when with Potter and the Weasleys to get other gear. I set off in the direction of Flourish and Blotts just to be accosted by Harry, Ron and Hermione. I smiled at them as Hermione hugged me and was then dragged after them by Ron. 'Where are you guys going?' I asked. Harry shushed me but Ron leant over and muttered 'Malfoy.' I sighed rolling my eyes until we were led to a rooftop. I watched the suspicious scene along with them and exhaled, he had joined as he said he would. However this was the worst possible time for him, with his father being put in Azkaban as one of the death eaters infiltrating the ministry, along with my mother. As Draco stepped out of sight, behind a huge cabinet I turned to the others. Harry met my eyes and I backed down, hiding and waiting for them to do the same. 'I'll go in. My family has done business with Bourgin and Burkes, they know me. I'll meet you back at the joke shop.'

'But Helen-' Hermione started but I cut her off before she could finish.

'Just- Just leave it to me.' I smiled grimly at her and waited until they had walked through the arch back towards Diagon Alley before turning and stalking down the street towards Bourgin and Burkes. I paused outside the door of the shop and took a calming breath, my insides quivering in excitement with seeing Draco again. I took the door handle and opened the door slowly, hearing the bell tinkling I whipped my wand out to deflect any curses thrown at me by the inhabitants of the store. I was faced with four people all twisting around towards me, preparing to curse. 'It's just me!' I exclaimed, faced with Greyback, Narcissa, Draco and Bourgin. Bourgin kept his wand up but I let out a sigh of relief as the others put their wands away. I couldn't control myself and ran the few steps towards Draco, flinging my arms around him and hugging him tight. His arm came around me after a second and I let myself relax into him, feeling the tightness that had been in my chest all summer begin to fade. I allowed myself a second more of the closeness before stepping away and turning to the adults. Fenrir was glaring at me, though I wasn't sure whether it was because that was how he always looked at people or because I had stolen his spot as top dog (A/N: Pun intended) under old Voldy, even if I had never met the Dark Lord in person. 'So, What have I missed?' I asked them frankly to the horror of Draco, who took my hand in his and squeezed it hard. Narcissa looked nervously to Fenrir and I grinned at them, smiling wolfishly.

'Draco can explain…' Narcissa let out quickly and I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes at his mother and merely draped an arm around my shoulder.

'Long story, I'll tell you when we get to Hogwarts.' was the only explanation given. I hit his stomach softly to show my annoyance but nodded, defeated.

'Fine, but you should know that Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were watching you for a minute when you first walked in. I'd watch out for them this year, they suspect you of being a death eater… Oh, that reminds me.' I shrugged his arm off my shoulder and pulled the sleeve up, making sure we were out of sight of the window. I found the expected mark on his arm and rubbed my thumb up it lightly, seeing the pink skin. It must have been done recently, this was just affirmed when he let out a quiet hiss at my touch. I drew my hand away then turned to look at the frightened shop keeper. 'You will not say anything.' I didn't say it as a question but a statement and I even frightened myself with how cold my voice was. _I am turning into him_. I started to panic an whipped around looking back to the boy I loved. 'I need to go talk to the others.' _I need to betray some of my only true friends, _a small voice inside of me whispered and I bit my lip, trying to keep the inner argument concealed. I pecked him on the lips in a chaste kiss then proceeded to walk collectedly out of the shop. As soon as I was out of sight I ran, ran as fast as I could. Sprinting past the stored fronts, most boarded up or shattered, and only stopped when I reached the bright joke shop. I stopped outside and bent over breathing heavily. As my breathing slowed I straightened up and made my way through the door of the shop. However, as soon at I had stepped through the doorway I was accosted by bright lights and a roar of people shouting over one another. I turned to step outside but was spun 180° and dragged back into the shop by the Weasley twins. 'Our favourite Slytherin-'

'Though I have to admit that-'

'-you are the only Slytherin we like.' If my head wasn't spinning before it definitely was now from cutting to each twin half way through a sentence. 'Ugh, I feel sick.' I groaned. A second later a metal bucket was held in front of my face.

'We aren't that-'

'-hard on the eyes-'

'-are we?' I closed my eyes and held a hand in each of the boys faces.

'Just- Just. Stop. Speaking.' They took their hands of my shoulders and instead only one hand drew itself down my back in a soothing motion. I opened my eyes at the gentleness and was faced with the twins in front of me and Hermione by my side glaring at the boys.

'Look what you've done now!' The twins looked at me sheepishly at the tone of Hermione's voice. I waved them off.

'It's fine, I just need to sit in a quiet, dark place for a few minutes.' Hermione nodded in understanding and gently led me out of the store, somehow managing to get Harry and Ron to follow us out. Harry was oblivious as always, 'So what did you find out?' I lifted my head slowly giving him a withering look.

'He's not a Death Eater, he was just buying a gift for his younger sister (A/N: yes, I added an OC sister, she is 5 years old. Sue me, but don't actually… please?).' The trio looked shocked at this information.

'Malfoy has a _sister_-'(Harry) 'That is so irresponsible, buying from a dark arts shop-'(Hermione) 'There's_ another _one?-' (Ron) They all spoke at once and I held up a hand, silencing them.

'Yes, "Malfoy" as you call him, has a sister. Her name's Venus, she's adorable. Only 5, but she does have the Malfoy blonde hair. Sooo cute.' I smiled slightly, perking up at the subject of the ickle baby Malfoy. The trio looked at me in disbelief and I smiled back, feigning obliviousness before turning and heading back into the shop, immediately regretting it as my headache came back with a vengeance.


End file.
